Let's be the Miracles Again
by OchaxGaby
Summary: This is our first fan fiction hope you guys enjoy it! After three years in high school it's time for the university years. And the Kiseki no Sedai or Generation of Miracles decided to unite again this time. what would happen this time?
1. Chapter 1

(Prologue: diary of the phantom sixth man)

Teikou middle school, home of the generation of miracles the strongest basketball team. I Kuroko Tetsuya had always been unseen, until one day the leader… Akashi Seijurou recruited me to the team, discovering my talents and playing in matches, the sound of squeaking basketball shoes and the sound of the dribbles and the sound of the hoop clanking… That's why I loved basketball. Until one day everyone changed… I felt that the team wasn't a team anymore… And so I left during the finals without a trace…. That was until I joined Seirin, it wasn't big either way I joined the basketball team.

"Is Kuroko Tetsuya here?" I head coach Riko-san call out my name, guess she didn't noticed, me in front of her "e-excuse me…. I'm Kuroko" coach screamed… guess something never change. "I challenged you to a one on one" I still remember the first time I met Kagami. I guess I could describe him as big 'baka'. "You're weak, but it's weird I can't sense your weakness, either could I sense your strength…." Kagami said firmly and added "you should stop playing basketball…"

I told Kagami-kun I wouldn't…And proved it the next day… I passed the ball without anyone noticing how, my technique "misdirection" a skill that Akashi-kun discovered on me, was only a skill I can do and only Kagami-kun could catch, from that day on I made a vow… To make Kagami-kun and the whole team the best in Japan…

What do you think about the story? this is just the prologue so.. wait for the next one. Give a lot of reviews okay? Good comments would be appreciated. We accepted critics, ideas and corrections type it honestly okay?. ;)


	2. Chapter 2- Goodbye Seirin High

**This is the final day at Seirin High, my beloved high school...**

**Chapter 1- Goodbye Seirin high**

After three years in high school it's time for the Seirin, Yosen, Toou, Shutoku and Rakuzan team to leave the memories of their high school years. Akashi seijurou the captain of the Generation of Miracles went to Rakuzan academy and he won the inter-high competition (which was held in summer). He has the ability of the Emperor's eye that could see the opponent's future movements. Followed by Toou Academy who got the ace Aomine Daiki, and Yosen as the top three winner of the inter-high competition.

Seirin team was just formed the year before the generation of Miracles in high school. Kuroko tetsuya joined in with the Seirin team with Kagami Taiga who had just returned from America. The memories from the Okonomiyaki shop where they met Kise-kun and Midorima-kun and also watching the match of Kise-kun from Kaijou and Aomine-kun from Toou academy.

The training camp in the beach and the mountain that was chosen by Riko-senpai my coach and my team captain who was the three point shooter Hyuuga-senpai. The meeting of the Kiseki no Sedai in the winter cup and of course our journey together. But after all nothing last forever like this memories from the Seirin team which I held close to my heart just like how the Generation of Miracles first form during my middle school year.

Today is the graduation day, where class photos were taken in school. On that day all of the graduating students wore their school uniform and it's on the weekdays. The rest of the students are waiting for them outside of the main entrance.

Kagami-kun and I walked together and passed the main entrance where they are welcomed by our juniors in Seirin high. Kuroko:" it's over…. Kagami:"hm?" Kuroko:"So many good memories." Kagami didn't say anything about this so I continued. Kuroko:" Aren't you going to miss it too?" Kagami:" no…" Soon the principal of their school gave the opening speech to start the graduating ceremony of the Seirin High, followed by two other students from our grade.

Since it was the graduating day parents came although most who came are their mothers only or their father only. The teachers wore very formal clothing. Male teachers wore black suits with white ties. And same goes for the female teachers. Once the graduating speech is done all of the graduating students were asked to move into the gym.

Those who are performing have gotten ready since the morning. And the rest of the students who are not graduating or brought their ticket went back to their classroom and started their day normally. There were drama plays and the music club singing the song for their graduating seniors. Everyone inside the gym was singing and following their school anthem that was brought by music club members. The event only lasted for an hour and to me it seemed to be quite boring.

It was good enough for them. Lastly it was closed with photos. The first photo was the grade photo the whole class about 4 classes with each having 40 students. Kagami-kun was there of course and he was looking for me until I suddenly appeared in front of him.

Kuroko:" I'm here Kagami-kun." Kagami:" since when are you here!?" Kuroko:"I was here before you." _That hasn't happened in a while now. _Well anyway kagami-kun and I had a good day in the graduation day. It was about time to leave our high school.

I was about to passed through the main gate when Kagami-kun appeared and asked me if I have time. I answered him that I do have the time. He brought me to a place behind the school where it is not crowded. He looked like he's going to have a private conversation with me about something important. I could only think what is that one thing that he wanted to talk to me about?

Kagami:" I'm going to LA for uni, so don't worry about what I feel." Kuroko:"Why?" Kagami:" I told you! For Uni!." Kuroko:"and?" Kagami:" what do you mean and?! I'm going back to LA for university and that's that!." Both of us didn't realize we are not the only one who was there.

Behind the bushes there were members of the Seirin High school team as well; the one who joined in Seirin basketball team in the same years with us. They were just looking at us and listening to whole conversation without making a noise. We both just realized it when they were saying farewell to Kagami-kun and good luck in Los Angeles.

I said the same thing to Kagami-kun, he offered me a fist bump, our last fist bump before he leaves in which I gradually accepted. And that's how my graduation in Seirin High ended. It was a fun tiring and a memorable day. End of my high school year and I wondered what will the university years bring?

I went out of the school building and I got a phone call from Akashi-kun my junior basketball team captain. Akashi:" Had anyone told you about tomorrow's plan?" Kuroko:"hm?" Akashi:" So we are going to have a reunion in Yoshinoya. The rest of the Kiseki no Sedai are coming." Reunion of the best basketball team sounds interesting to me. And Akashi-kun said I can take my time and think about it. After that the phone call ended.

I had been waiting for this moment. Where we all sat together and talked about our memories without having to worry about basketball matches. A peaceful reunion where we could talk about what we want to and tell each other stories that we heard, just the six of us with no members from our high school basketball team.

Murasakibara-kun who always stole other people's food as it looked tastier than his own food. Midorima-kun who believes that three point shots was the most important one (and don't forget his lucky items). Kise-kun was the one who thought that he was the weakest simply because he scored the least. Aomine-kun, my previous light before I met Kagami-kun in high school. And the one I can't forget the most was Akashi-kun who found my talent in misdirection. I really missed the moments before we were burdened with winning everything and seemed they didn't need me anymore.

Other than those unexpected meetings we barely meet each other. I wondered if our previous manager who was also Aomine-kun's childhood friend, momoi-san was invited as well.

I decided to come to the reunion. Now it's time to choose university that I want to go. The next few years will be different without Kagami-kun playing with me. Not that I like him though he's my light and I'm the shadow that is why we are close. If we the Generation of Miracles pick the same university then I might be able to re-start again being the strongest basketball team…

What will happen next?

Stay up to date with this story and find out!

Don't hesitate to give us some suggestions to improve the story (and also be patient with us XD), Private messages will be accepted as well


	3. Chapter 3 - The Beef Bowl Meeting

This one is made by Gaby and I only edit it. Hope everyone who's reading this are enjoying it. -Ocha

To all people who are reading this, really,really really sorry for not uploading in a while :'( anyways, we hope to publish more chapters faster. - Gaby

Chpater 2: The beef bowl meeting

Waking up the next day, I received a message from akashi-kun... "Have you made your mind tetsuya?" I replied the message and headed straight for yoshinoya, still a strange thought... Yoshinoya... For breakfast? And meeting up with my old team mates who abandoned me for their own sake?

I went out from my house and much to my surprise kise-kun was waiting "KUROKOCCHIIII!"  
"kise-kun please let me go"  
"ohh come on... I'm just giving a hug kurokocchi, it has been a while-ssu" "you're creating a scene"  
the neighborhood was looking out their windows to see the commotion

"ahaha nothing's going on-ssu, just a morning tackle to fellow kurokocchi here-ssu"  
"I'm off"  
at least I have weak presence, otherwise the whole neighborhood would make fun of me  
"kurokocchi! You forgot testuya No2! And you forgot me-ssu!"  
"kise-kun, you can't bring dogs into restaurants you know that right?" "but he's so cute-ssu... Nigounigounigou" big mistake... Kise-kun's finger was bitten.

The three of us headed off to yoshinoya, with tetsuya 2 in my seirin bag. it reminded me of the first time I found tetsuya 2 on the streets near the okonomiyaki restaurant.. (Flashback)  
"I found a puppy"  
"from here on now you are named tetsuya number 2!"  
and also how hard it was for kagami-kun to accept him  
"arf! Arf!"  
"ah you want to play to number 2?". "ARF!"  
"kagami-kun, you really don't like him?"  
Kagami-kun was already on his knees and reaching for the door knob.  
"h-hai"

My thoughts were stopped as we arrived at the restaurant, everyone was there already and I saw murasakibara-kun eating his third bowl...  
"akashicchi! I brought him-ssu!"  
"ah tetsuya, you decided to come after all, please take a seat.. We'll discuss after we're done eating"  
I ate my beef bowl slowly, the odd atmosphere surrounded me maybe because it has been a while in a meeting with them?

"ah midorimacchi, what's with the orange cap-ssu?"  
"according to oha- asha today's lucky item is an orange cap"  
"you look like a pumpkin midorima.." Everyone laughed with agreement and went back to eating

(Few minutes after)

"ah kuroko-chin, may I have some of your beef?"  
"ah murasakibara-kun... Uh-uhm" "thanks"  
murasakibara ate my beef bowl! Well...  
"a-atsushi!"  
"murasakibara-cchi! Don't take my beeef bowl! Don't you have enough?!"  
"murasakibara!"  
"wh- hey!" Murasakibara ate everyone's beef bowl! Akashi-kun stood up from his seat

"ATSUSHI! How dare you steal from your leader and from your comrades?!"  
Here comes the old days, I slightly smiled at the scene, akashi-kun gave some lectures to murasakibara-kun while everyone else were trying to hold back laughter. When the problem was solved, murasakibara ordered a few more bowls and at the end we had to choose who would pay.  
"hey hey no problem, let's solve it with rock paper scissors-ssu!" "ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!"  
Kise lost againts all the scissors..

"th-that's so cruel! Why do I have to pay-ssu?! Murasakibaracchi ate the most! He should pay! Kurokocchi help me-ssu!"  
"you're on your own, I'm sorry"  
"that's so mean-ssu! I don't deserve this-SSU!"  
I left quietly with aomine-kun, midorima-kun and murasakibara-kun, while akashi-kun gave a pat on kise-kun's shoulder and left. From outside we saw the waiters give a death glare to kise-kun.

"please give me a free price-ssu! If I could model for this place I just might get this place famous-ssu!" And the model job was achieved by his fangirls who paid for him.

Outside the restaurant where it is quieter Akashi asks us one question.

"Does all of you wanted to be in one team again?"

Midorima, Kise, Aomine and Murasakibara nodded but I didn't

"Tetsuya are joining with us or not?"

"I'm not sure. If like what happened in middle school is repeated….."

The rest understands what this means

They all said sorry to me and I forgive them. They also promised not to leave again.

"So what is your final answer Tetsu?"

I nodded to Akashi's question.

From this day on the Generation of miracles are back again to be one team

Critics about the story are very welcome. We are waiting for the reviews from YOU.


	4. Chapter 4 Entrance Test Day

CHAPTER 3: Entrance Test Day

After researching and going around the area in search of a school... ... ...  
The Generation of Miracles had picked the university they wanted to go to. Thanks to Kuroko's idea all of them went to Seiki Ritsu University. The reasons were because they wanted to be in one team again and they wanted to be the best of the best like in Junior high school. It was the start of the university days so all of the Generation of Miracles picked different schedules like in the afternoon or in the morning.

The diligent ones such as Kuroko, Akashi and Midorima picked the morning session and the other three Murasakibara, Kise and Aomine picked the other session. This university is not like other universities where it was part of the city, it was located in an island. That's right! The whole island is the university with a lot of facilities.

With a whole island as the university courts, swimming pools, buildings are easy to be built. There are three ways of reaching the island first is by using transport a crossed the bridge to the university second is by walking a cross the bridge or the third way which is rarely is by flying if you have helicopters.

Each top most part of the building has a heli-pad. This is an athlete school that is popular and known for the good quality. A lot of proud, successful and outstanding athletes graduated from here. The teams are strong and won a lot of sports competition.

This university offers four branch of sport. The first one is basketball which is their speciality, Tennis, Soccer and Swimming. This is the reason why they all agreed to study in this place and this is also because of Akashi's order. If this was not Akashi's order for sure Aomine will wake up late for the interview and might not be able to go to the best university that is available in Japan.

Three days after they had a dinner together in a restaurant was the time to submit all of their necessary documents (birth certificate, reports etc). It was also the day when they are going to have an entrance test. It was the first wave of the entrance test.

They all done a review to fresh up their mind even Murasakibara who ate snacks almost every time. They all went to the university island using a bus that was provided for the one who were taking the exam. All of the generation of miracles were sitting at the back. The rest of the seats was filled with other people who wanted to enroll in that university.

" Is that bear the lucky item Midorimacchi?"Kise asked while pointing to the item, midorima replied with a sigh" Yes." Midorima's lucky item of the day is just a brown bear keychain. The journey was still quite long and the bus was quiet since most people were studying for the entrance exam.

Seiki Ritsu is known for the best athletes so of course the entrance test must be hard. The entrance test is not just about the physical ability but also the knowledge they had in their sport and other subjects. The physical test focuses on the agility, flexibility and endurance. For the knowledge is all about rules, movements name, strategy, player names in history... Well and the other subjects... Math.. Science... Etc...

Kise was complaining and started to be the chatter box in the bus "awwwh what test? What test… I can't prepare for a test." Kise said with a regretful tone. Murasakibara was eating snack and not caring about what Kise said. Aomine gave a slap on Kise's head for saying that. Kuroko was looking outside to the window thinking about his own capability and the test level of the physical test.

Kuroko knew that he didn't have a good physical ability. And he was worried if he didn't pass the physical test. For the written test he was okay since he studied the night before. The basketball players who were sitting not far from them looked back and noticed who were the five (six) guys who were sitting at the last row. They were shouting: "Look! Aren't they the generation of miracles? The widely known players since we were in our middle school years?" The boys attracted the girl's attention. Even those who were not basketball players ever heard of them. When they heard it their first thought was Kise Ryouta since he is also a part time model. (Obviously _)

They were trapped in a traffic jam, a good chance for the girls to ask for Kise's signature. They were making a line in the path that was supposed to be used for walking inside the bus seeing the crowd Kise cheered up and done the signature for the girls who were his fans. Not all of them are basketball girls they were also other girls who played other sports (soccer, swimming, tennis)

Basketball players started picking rivasl in their minds. I will beat Aomine this time, I'm going to block all Midorima's three pointers. Beat all of them; find kuroko's secret (as if that's even possible). Most of them are somewhere along those lines. It made the situation lively and most of them were not tense anymore thinking about their test. Soon they arrived at the bridge that connected the island with the city.

There was a recorder that was played and held close to the mike by someone in the front row. "Welcome future student of Seiki Ritsu! The White building is for soccer, the green one is for tennis, orange for basketball and light blue for the swimming. Good luck in the test."

The bus passed the bridge and park in the parking lot. All of the students went down from the bus and walked by group to the building which is the place for the entrance test. The group was divided by each sport and gender.

After the lively situation in the bus everyone went back to be nervous again for the test. Each group was led by a teacher to each building. In the basketball building the first test for the girls was the physical test meanwhile the boys took the written test first.

The place that was used for the test was a big hall with a stage in the front of it. The stage was empty at that time. There are four teachers who were walking around the hall checking on the students. The entrance test was made in such a way to test the student's mental at the same time. Kise who didn't study felt that he won't be able to pass and he started to look around. Kuroko's seat was far from him even though their names started with the same letter.

Seeing there's no one who can help him he tried his best to answer everything. After two hours the test was over. There was a thirty minute break because the teachers and the committee was preparing for the next batch of people.

The generation of miracles spent the time in their own way. Kise felt a mixture of glad panic. He ran off to the toilet while the rest of the generation of miracles Kuroko and Akashi were hungry after the exam so they started searching for the canteen. After the two of them set off Murasakibara followed. It was a T-Junction Kuroko and Akashi went to the left while Murasakibara went to the right.

Kuroko and Akashi were just turning around since they still don't know which way to go to. Murasakibara had the same faith with Kuroko and Akashi. After around 15 minutes Kuroko bumps Murasakibara. "I'm really sorry Murasakibara-kun" said Kuroko. Murasakibara bites chocolates bar. And while chewing he said:"hm… okay." Akashi cut in and asked" By the way do you know the way to the canteen?"  
" No I don't know."  
Kuroko and Akashi was looking at each other with a disbelief look. That means the three of them are lost on their way to the canteen!.

Midorima arrived at the canteen and walks up to the counter and finds the red bean soup was on the list.  
"I would like to have red bean soup please". Midorima placed the money on the counter. The cashier guy however said they ran out and the last person was a girl. He pointed to a girl with a medium black hair seating not far from them counter eating the red bean soup.

The girl was looking at Midorima with a smile. A smile of an angel he thought. But Midorima was not interested with girls (or so he thought). He took his money and left the canteen with an annoyed face thinking only if he was faster… on the other hand he was thinking about the girl who bought the red bean soup

On his way back to the hall where they put their belongings he met Kuroko, Murasakibara and Akashi looking around for something. Midorima approached them  
" hey what are you guys searching?." Akashi answered with an exhausted tone" the way to the canteen. This building is too big."  
" just take the lift pressed the second floor turned left." " okay thanks Shintaro"  
Midorima added" you guys have ten minutes."

The three of them ran for the lift and followed Midorima's direction. Oha-asa was right. Cancer's luck is today. Plus he bought his lucky item the keychain for his hand phone.

Kuroko bought vanilla milkshake, Akashi bought Tofu soup and Murasakibara bought some more snacks. After that they rush back to the hall and take their belongings. They were just on time if they came one minute later than now then they're late.

The teacher guided them upstairs to the court. The Physical test they called it. The first one is the endurance test. They have to run seven laps around the court if they want walked they may but they are not allowed to stop in midway of the test also they should not exceed the required range. Each group was made of fifteen people. The Generation of Miracles looked around searching for each other in the court. Then they realized Aomine was missing. Everyone asked the teacher's permission and went out of the court.

Akashi was leading the way "sheesh Daiki how dare you?!" Akashi thought in his mind. Their destination is the place that Aomine loved to use for sleeping… the rooftop!  
So all of them dragged him down the stairs to the lift but all of them became tired halfway. So Akashi ordered Murasakibara to carry him with the threat that he's going to keep ALL murakibara's SNACK for A MONTH. Reluctantly Murasakibara carried Aomine to the court.

Aomine was awake before they reached the court and so Murasakibara asked him to walk by himself. As soon as they all arrived in the court the aura that they emitted together is so tense and it made the other basketball students got scared of them they are the generation of miracles! The talented ones that born once in a hundred years…

The test passed quickly. And the teacher read the numbers of those who passed. All of the generation of miracles passed except for…. Kuroko!. Akashi scared the teacher by threating him. Then he succeeded and he let Kuroko do his thing. He picked up a ball despite hearing some of those who passed underestimating him. He called up his team mates, akashi asked some students to play the opposing team.

He confidently showed his skills. Misdirection, phantom shot, the invisible drive etc. those who underestimated him became quiet and all of the generation of miracles and Kuroko himself of course looked at the teacher in hope for a miracle.

After a few minutes, the teacher agreed to let Kuroko pass despite failing the endurance test. The Generation of Miracles passed the physical test! They went back to their own houses and waited for the announcement of the written test via call…

**Keep reading readers. The next chapter will be more exciting than this one...**


	5. Chapter 5-University days

CHAPTER 3: UNIVERSITY DAYS

The Generation of Miracles was in their respective houses and waited for the phone call... Kuroko was waiting by his phone with tetsuya #2 sitting on his lap, Kise paced back and forth panicking, Midorima was calm... Since he has his lucky item, Aomine fell asleep by the phone, Murasakibara took a bite of his snack and Akashi waited patiently since he always claims himself to be always right.

A few minutes later... The phone ring, all the members jumped up and picked up the phone before the second ring.  
And the results are...  
(Insert drum roll sound effect here)

All the members passed! After hearing their scores, Akashi invited them to their favorite ice-cream shop they used to go to when they were in middle school.

"Comrades... is Tetsuya here yet?"  
Akashi asked the other members, it's been quite some time and no one saw kuroko...  
"Ano... I'm right over here akashi-kun"  
The other members turned back and right behind Akashi was Kuroko! Everyone jumped in shock, "domo..." Kuroko said calmly watching his team mates sigh in relief.  
"Kurokocchi! since when were you here?!" Kise ran up to the phanthom.  
"I was here since before..."  
Well it has been a while since the Generation of Miracles get used to Kuroko's weak presence.

The six of them went inside the shop and ordered the ice cream. They decided to play some basketball after they are done so they sat on the bench and silently ate their ice cream.  
"I'm done" Murasakibara said breaking the silence, not so long after... Everyone was done  
"Awh... I didn't get a free popsicle prize... What did you get Aominecchi?"  
Aomine looked at the stick and frowned... No luck for Aomine too  
"What about you midorima?"  
Midorima also frowned on the result... Guess some lucky items don't work on ice cream prizes  
"The lucky items don't work on ice cream... What about you Murasakibara?"  
Murasakibara shook his head  
"What about akashi-chin?"  
"Close enough... I just got free tickets to a horse riding game... Tetsuya?"  
Kuroko just stared silently at his ice cream stick with the usual blank expression, everyone gathered around him just to find that he got a free popsicle! What type of person is kuroko? He always gets good luck everyone frowned and thought in their minds...

After getting over the shock they started to play. Akashi, kuroko and aomine on one team... Murasakibara, kise and Midorima on the other. For the first time, Kuroko felt happy and confident that the team has tried to make it up to him, everyone saw that too...

The game ended with an equal score, the miracles were exhausted and decided to go home...  
"Tetsu..." Aomine walked up to kuroko "could I join you?"  
Kuroko replied with a simple nod and so they walked together...

"Tetsu, I'm shocked that you agreed to join us again"  
Kuroko thought for a minute and replied "I just thought to give it a try again... And Akashi-kun and everyone else seem to want to have a second chance too"  
"How is bakagami?"  
Kuroko hasn't heard anything from his flight, in fact he never really wanted to ask... The shadow shrugged  
"So that's how it is... Well then, since we're in the same team again I hope that we will be better than before and..." Aomine reached out his fist and smiled, Kuroko knows that smile... It was the smile of middle school Aomine "I look forward to be your light again" Kuroko smiled as well and they fist bumped.

The alarm clock rang, it's officially the first day at Seiki Ritsu! Everyone gathered at the bus stop  
"Ohayo gozaimasu (good morning)" Kuroko greeted to his fellow team mates and as usual they jumped in surprise. The reaction of every student on the bus to the generation of miracles was the same but after yesterday's mini game some students found it quite tense especially the basketball students, the generation of miracles ignored them and sat at their usual spot.

"Comrades..." Akashi called the attention of his fellow team mates "since some of us take afternoon classes, I suggest we reserve a dorm"  
All the members looked at Akashi in curiosity... Dorms? Why?  
"Akashi-kun, may I ask... Why?"  
"Good question Tetsuya, I was just thinking its best for us to be in one place... So I know no one is escaping class"  
The generation of Miracles trembled at Akashi's words  
"W-we'll do as you say Akashi-kun/cchi/chin"  
"Good... Tetsuya will be with Shintaro, Daiki with Ryota and I'll be with Atsushi"  
No one could disagree with the arrangements, Its Akashi Seijuro! the captain of the Generation of Miracles!

They arrived at the school, Akashi booked the dorms and gave the receptionist their home address so the school could pick it up for them.

Akashi, Kuroko and Midorima would go to class first the only time they would have a class together would be at the middle of the day which is when they have basketball practice but first the 3 have to go through Math, English, Science, history and a class of their choice (akashi: arts, kuroko: arts, midorima: technology).

Meanwhile back at the dorms "aahh... It's so boring, what could we do before we go to class?" Kise was lying down on the couch flicking through TV channels, Aomine was spinning a basketball on his finger and Murasakibara was searching for a snack to eat (Akashi didn't want him to stuff their fridge with snacks so he goes to Aomine's and Kise's dorm).  
"Hn~ why don't we walk around campus... And find something to eat?" Murasakibara spoke up unsatisfied with the sweets he found, Aomine stopped the spinning basketball and managed to sit upright "I'll just go to the rooftops... Wake me up when it's our turn to go" and with that Aomine left the dorm  
"Guess it's only the two of us murasakibaracchi..."  
Kise hung upside down of the couch still flicking through channels  
"You're on your own kise-chin"  
Murasakibara stated calmly while munching some pocky, Kise was shocked and fell off the couch, head first... "Murasakibaracchi so mean!"

-Time skip-  
-lunch-

"Kise-kun, where's aomine-kun?" Kise decided to catch up with Kuroko, Akashi and Midorima for lunch since he had nothing to do... "Aominecchi went to sleep at the rooftops... Leaving me in the dorm with boring TV channels"  
"Hm? Wasn't murasakibara-kun with you too?"  
Akashi, Midorima and kuroko turned their heads to the purple giant "I was searching for some snacks"  
Akashi raised his finger ready to scold at Murasakibara but was interupted when Aomine sat accross from him "what?" Akashi turned to Aomine  
"Daiki... Sleeping at the rooftops again?"  
"Huh... I got caught by one of the professors, I went back to the dorm but got bored again afterwards"  
"Eh... Wouldn't you sleep at the dorm aominecchi?"  
Aomine glared at Kise for a while  
"I couldn't sleep, thanks to a certain someone who forgot to turn off the TV and hid it under the couch!"

They finished eating and went to the basketball building... There were some members already practicing, some were still in the locker rooms and some were still talking with their friends from other sports. The Generation of miracles walked in and everyone (as usual) stopped what they were doing.  
"Its really annoying when they do this... Don't you think it's annoying too kurokocchi?"  
Kuroko looked at Kise and replied "yes... Akashi-kun... What should we do?"  
Akashi looked around the court and scanned the people around it... He started to feel... Something was wrong... He felt someone was going to do something...  
"DAIKI! RYOTA! WATCH OUT!" Aomine and Kise moved aside just to find two basketballs targeting at them. "ATSUSHI!" Murasakibara ducked his head, and Midorima luckily avoided it.  
"AKASHI!" Everyone warned their leader, Akashi couldn't move... The ball was approaching in a fast speed... But suddenly it stopped.

Everyone looked up and saw Kuroko in his ignite pass position, he saved Akashi!  
"Thank you Tetsuya" Kuroko nodded and looked at the direction where the ball came from, out of the corner came a tall tanned guy who wore a satisfied smirk on his face. His eyes is dark brown and he seems to always have a mean expression in his face.

"Hahaha that was fun... Really fun, I was surprised by how you 'miracles' manage to dodge so easily"

Everyone was staring at them and started to murmur among themselves, the tall tanned guy approached Kuroko... He grabbed Kuroko by the collar of his shirt "and who are you?"  
Kuroko looked at him with a blank expression, his team mates wanted to scold the tall guy but Kuroko spoke before they could.  
"Kuroko Tetsuya"  
"You... Which high school did you come from?"  
"Seirin high school"  
"And you're with these guys?"  
The guy pointed at Kuroko's team mates.  
"Yes" Kuroko said simply, the guys face turned to an evil smile and muttered.. "The phantom sixth man" he threw Kuroko to the ground and shouted "Next time, don't ruin my fun!"  
With that he left, Akashi on the other hand was enraged  
"What's your name?!" Akashi stepped forward with a scissor, the guy turned around  
"Tohako Rigiku"  
"Listen Tohako, if you hurt any of my comrades prepare to die"  
As usual a glowing creepy aura was coming from Akashi, now everyone in the building is scared of him.

A whistle blew making everyone look at that direction. There stood the coach and manager! By Midorima's surprise, the manager was the girl he saw in the cafeteria the other day, the girl also recognized him but this time she wasn't looking directly at Midorima instead she was looking in what was in his pocket... Today's lucky item: a microphone, at the same time Midorima also noticed that she had the same item... Could she be an oho-asa fan like him?  
"Hey hey hey Midorimacchi! What are you looking at~?" Kise looked at Midorima with full of curiosity  
"Nothing" Midorima pushed up his glasses and went to gather around the coach.

"Hello everyone I'm your coach Jouchi Yamada, this is our manager Kiren, now that we're done with introducing ourselves... It's time for all of you to introduce yourself" Said the guy who had a dark skin, and an average height and a bit more muscular than majority of people in 30s. Beside him is a girl who is around 155cm. Her hair is medium straight black hair. Her eyes were shining like the ice under the light. On that day she was wearing a white tee with a medium length brown cappuccino skirt.

Kise raised his hand with a big cheery smile  
"Yes, would you like to go first?"  
"Yeap! Hey Midorimacchi, may I borrow the mic?"  
Before Midorima could say no, Kise already took the mic and went on stage  
"HI everyone! My name is Kise Ryota! I went to Kaijo for high school and for middle school I went to Teiko, I really like basketball and I also like to do karaoke! Which reminds me I would like to sing a little song~ Ase wo kaite sharara gamushara ima ga suyoku dare shunkan-"  
"Who's next?" The coach didn't want to waste the session hearing Kise sing and so asked for someone else to come up. One by one the students came on stage and introduced themselves after they were done the coach started to speak  
"okay since everyone is do-"  
"Uhm excuse me... I didn't go up yet" Kuroko stepped right at the front of the coach, everyone in the building shouted, how can they (except for the Generation of Miracles) forget Kuroko was here all along?! The coach calmed down and asked Kuroko to introduce himself

After that coach yamada asked them to run around the court and practice a little. Kuroko and Aomine were practicing together just like their Teiko years, Kise observed the other students and tried to copy them, Midorima was practicing his 3 pointer shots while thinking of Kiren, Murasakibara and Akashi were practicing too however Akashi found himself glaring at Tohaku, he knew that something bad was going to happen sooner or later, he doesn't just think... He sees.

"Everyone gather up!" Kiren called the basketball students.  
"Next week we will be choosing the students who are going to join the match this summer... The inter-high for the best universities in Japan, form a group of six members, choose 1 for the bench, a captain, a power forward, small forward, point guard and shooting guard. Those on the bench should also be given turns. Alright then once you're done come to me so I could write down the groups"  
Akashi ordered his members to come to him  
"Your positions would be your middle school positions and I expect everyone to qualify, Ryota will play during the first quarter and we reserve Tetsuya"  
"Why is kurokocchi reserved?"  
"Because Tetsuya's passes won't last for long and we need him until the end of the game, if he's already done around the first half, we lose our trump card, sure everyone has improved their abilities but that's exactly what everyone else is expecting"  
Everyone understood Akashi, after deciding everything, Kise pushed Midorima to Kiren for submitting the group members (but well I guess Kise was trying to point out something else here)

Akashi, Kuroko and Midorima went back to the dorms while the other three went to classes. Arriving at the dorms, they found that all their stuff from home has already been prepared by the staff. At Kuroko and Midorima's dorm, Kuroko's luggage started to make odd noises, Midorima tried to show he wasn't scared. Kuroko however went up to his luggage and found that Tetsuya #2 snuck in the luggage!

For Akashi, his dorm was a complete mess! It was like a mini-market of Murasakibara's snacks. Why did I choose Atsushi as my partner again? Akashi thought to himself and sighed in frustration, he decided to ask Midorima for a little game of Shogi to get away from it.

Aomine, Kise and Murasakibara were attending their classes. For the whole day, the 3 of them has attempted to fall asleep in class but they couldn't because they know one way or another Akashi would find out. At last the class ended, the generation of miracles went for dinner and went straight off to sleep.

The following scenes take place in their dorm rooms:

Akashi and murasakibara:

Akashi covered his ears with the pillow trying to block the sound of potato chips being munched by his partner. Just when he thinks it would end, Murasakibara opened up a pack of Pocky and started to munch it as well, Akashi sat up on his bead and started glared at Murasakibara "Atsushi! I'm trying to sleep! Stop eating or I'll throw ALL your sweets out of the window NOW!" Murasakibara went to the living room and shoved all his snacks to the cupboard

Aomine and Kise:

Kise couldn't really sleep, in fact he was half asleep, he couldn't stand the sound of Aomine snoring, he tried multiple number of times to stop the sound like putting a pillow on Aomine's face, blasting some music from his Ipod, tape Aomine's mouth, get some ear-plugs and no matter what, Aomine's snore snoring was loud enough to annoy him. Kise had no other choice but to sleep in the living room.

Kuroko and Midorima:

Unlike the other two, they slept peacefully. So there's nothing to talk about here

**So this chapter's finally up**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated, also if there are any concerns regarding this chapter, we would be happy to take in your suggestions.**


	6. Chapter 6-Road to competitions

Written with some writer's block I hope it's good enough... - Ocha

CHAPTER 5: ROAD TO COMPETITIONS

Days passed as we got more used to this university. Like usual we gathered again in the court. This time there is a box which we can't see the inside part of it. It looked like a mystery box. Then Kiren appeared she said each captain should take a number and wait for another person who had the same number.

Akashi moved forward and took a number, 5. Everyone wondered about the number until Kiren called up the attention and asked them to find the group with the same number also the number is the match number they are going to play on. Akashi and the Generation of Miracles searched for their opponent and at the end found out they are going to go against Tohaku's group.

The fifth match is them then. The team who got number one will play first as the coach was the jury of the match and Kiren was watching from the side taking some data of the student's as the manager. The rest of the students were watching from above. Generation of Miracles was among them watching the flow of the match and seeing who could be a potential opponent.

There was nothing important in the first match so as time passed the Generation of Miracles started to get bored because the other teams are just not as good as they expected. The one who was watching was Kuroko, Midorima and Akashi while the rest are losing interest in the match. Kise started listening to songs from his IPod, Murasakibara eating snacks, Aomine sleeping. The three of them ended up watching because they wanted to know the level of other team, the second reason why only the three of them was watching because they don't have anything else to do.

As time passed by they started to know the members of the other team.

" do you remember the captain from the third match?" Akashi asked Midorima and Kuroko

Midorima replied "Yes. Why?"

Akashi took a deep breath and started to speak strictly and firmly

" He reminds me of someone from the way he played"

Kuroko knew exactly what Akashi meant and simply said " I guess it is Haizaki Shougo."

Midorima pushed up his glasses

" It is good he's not here with us now"

And then the three of them continue watching the other teams match with a little chat about interesting players they saw during the match. At least is better than wasting time eating snacks and not doing anything.

Time passed just like that until it is the spotlight turned to shine. The last match that will determine who will be the representative of Seiki Ritsu in the upcoming nation competition.

Kiren was excited although she didn't show it to the other people. All she thought is just how much strength did the generation of miracles have and what are their individual powers. The rumors about the generation of miracles are exaggerating she thought. This match might just prove how wrong her thinking is.

Even though she doesn't believe in the generation of miracles, she is one of the monthly basketball magazine subscribers. This is one way for her and the coach to know about the players from different ages.

As a manager Kiren sure knows a lot about basketball. She could also see the potential of each player when from numbers. She grew up in a family who loved sports. As a child her parents would take her to different sport tournaments and championship leagues most of which were basketball matches. The more she went to those matches she started to see the numbers and until today, her level of observation has always been accurate and precise.

She tried to concentrate when she was gathering the data of the players but she can't because there is one person she was thinking about; the person in green haired who is a member of generation of miracles, Midorima.

Akashi's eyes were just looking around for Tohaku. Who knows if he tried to do something with one of his comrades when he was watching the matches of other teams? Then he stopped looking around simply because he felt that there is no threat this time. Tohaku did realize what was Akashi thinking this time but he just ignored him.

The time passed by quickly. The last match is starting Tohaku the challenger and the generation of miracles who accepted the challenge.

This is just the first round of a bigger event. Half of the team that is formed will be disqualified until there is one team that is still landing that is the team that will represent the school.

As soon as the match is starting the court became quite and no one is talking. The students know the power of each member since they were interviewed a long time ago. But after that only a few of them was still being interviewed. How much their power evolved is the question that the audience is thinking. Seeing their tapes when they were still in junior high could make someone shiver because of the individual strength.

Before in their second year of junior high they started evolving in their own and didn't care about others as long as they are not a hinder. Now they know they are missing something the teamwork. And this time they will fix it. They will be stronger than ever because of this important thing the teamwork.

The bond of the members, the trust to each other and reaching the common goal together this seems weird but this is just the simple truth.

The coach blew his whistle and the game started. Kuroko was put on the bench, watching his teammates go against Tohaku. From the bench he saw that everyone has improved far better than the last time he went against them back in high school. For the first half of the game the Generation of Miracles were tied with Tohaku's group. Akashi covered his face with a towel and started to think that Tohaku was strong, but he knows that the flow of the match would change soon because it is time to release their trump card… The phantom sixth man

The second quarter began and Kise was reserved, he did more than enough with his perfect copy to get them through the first half. This time they were going to dominate the game. Kuroko went on to the court and approached Aomine.

"Well Tetsu, let's show them who's the boss"

Aomine reached out his fist and the shadow gladly replied it back, the whistle blew and the game began. Tohaku swore he would not let Kuroko out of sight but whenever he saw him in a certain area of the court or even defended him, Kuroko was nowhere to be found and when he finally realized that either Aomine slammed a dunk or Midorima has shot a three pointer. The match ended with the Generation of Miracles smiling and cheering, Tohaku's team underestimated them but soon realized that no matter what they do, they couldn't throw the Generation of Miracles off the court.

Tohaku was quite pissed because of this. He swore that he was stronger; he thought he has found the techniques to beat them, but it did not work at the end.

After the match ended Akashi and Tohaku shook hands.

"I'll defeat you next time."

"I always win"

Tohaku went up to Kuroko, The others were watching on what would Tohaku do to Kuroko, Instead of something harsh, he reached out for a hand shake.

"Great game… Phantom Sixth man… I won't lose next time"

Kuroko nodded and returned the hand shake.

Then the match was over. The audiences were surprised seeing how much the Generation of Miracles has improved in just three years time. It was more than what audience expected. A few more days passed until it was the day the results were given. Some lucky ones were chosen but this time, Seiki Ritsu would be represented by a strong team, the generation of miracles has passed and now ready to be the champions together.

Hearing about the news, Presenters and cameramen started coming to the university in order to interview the teams from each sport who's going to represent the university. The main target is the generation of miracles the famous team even with people from other sports.

This time they started having a quite long interview with each member. Asking how? Why? What? When? It was all about them in the senior high years, the first time they faced each other and all of that. The good thing is they didn't forget the phantom sixth man Kuroko Tetsuya the shadow.

The teams who are chosen to represent the university are given special training. And this special training time is used by Kiren to try to get closer to Midorima the first of the Generation of Miracles that she met. According to the zodiac sign Kiren's zodiac which is Virgo is compatible with cancer. Kiren was impressed by how the Generation of Miracles played against Tohaku and she promises to make Seiki Ritsu win the challenges that are coming their way.

**So what do you think of this chapter? we are waiting for your review.**

**Happy New Year 2013! wherever you are now.  
**


	7. Chapter 7 - Kagami Returns

CHAPTER 5: KAGAMI RETURNS

The next day, the Generation of Miracles resumed school as usual. But something was different. Kuroko fell asleep in class, Akashi couldn't concentrate, Midorima wasn't in a mood to study, Kise and Aomine couldn't wake up and Murasakibara is well... Eating... More than he usually does...

After yesterday's game against Tohaku, they were all tired out, even if they have faced even stronger opponents, having Tohaku as their first challenge was exhausting.

Summer was quickly approaching, even if it has been a few weeks since they enrolled at Seiki Ritsu, the students could feel the warm sun rays radiating through the class room windows. As the bell rang, the three sleepy Generation of Miracle members shot up from their chairs and went out the classroom. Today is their first day of special training with Kiren and sadly they couldn't rest even for a few minutes at this point of time.

Akashi, Kuroko and Midorima met up with the others at the cafeteria.. Kise covered his eyes with sunglasses... Aomine had a hoodie covering his face, Murasakibara fell asleep while using the bag of snack as his pillow.

"Kise-kun..."  
Kuroko shook Kise just to make sure he was awake  
"Ah? Ohh... Kurokocchi *yawn* what's up?"  
"Kise-kun why are you wearing sun glasses?"

Kise hesitated to answer, he looked down avoiding Kuroko's glance. Kise's avoidance was getting on Akashi's nerves.

"Ryota, it is not nice to wear sun glasses and slouch..."  
"But Akashicchi"  
"Take it off Ryota don't make me do this for you"  
"B-but"  
"You leave me no choice"

Akashi took off Kise's sunglasses just to reveal heavy eye bags under Kise's eyes, everyone in the cafeteria looked at Kise in shock

"Akashicchi!"  
Kise grabbed his sun glasses on and blushed a deep shade of red like the strawberry; this is going to be the headline of the basketball magazine Kise thought. Akashi also looked at Aomine and opened his hoodie.. Aomine was fast asleep!

"Tetsuya... Please get Daiki up and tell him to meet us at the basketball building, I'm tired waking him up for the past weeks and tell him if he doesn't, he'll suffer"  
Akashi left along with the others, but he didn't realize he was going the wrong way

"A-akashi-kun, you're going the wrong way"  
Everyone was trying not to laugh, Akashi glared and everyone stopped... Then he went the right way.

"Aomine-kun... Wake up..."  
Kuroko shook Aomine, but all Aomine did was flop his head down to the table. Kuroko punched Aomine since he had no other choice and in an instant, Aomine shot up

"TETSU! WHAT THE?! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"  
"I tried to shake you... But you didn't wake up"  
Aomine grumbled and squinted his eyes  
"Akashi-kun wants us at the gym now... He said you will suffer something if you don't get there"  
Aomine grumbled again and stretched  
"Let's go Tetsu"  
Aomine and Kuroko left the cafeteria and went to the basketball building, ignoring the laughter and gossips along the hall way about Kise's eye bags and Aomine's nap in the canteen. Once they reached the basketball building, the chosen ones were already practicing.

Not long after, a whistle blew and everyone turned their attention to Kiren, who was wearing a black-tank top and green track pants, she was also carrying today's lucky item... Scissors.  
"Alright everyone gather round!"  
Kiren called the people towards the stage. Kuroko raised his hands.  
"Yes kuroko-kun?"  
"Where is coach yamada-sensei?"  
"Ah... Coach left the training orders to me since he went observing a basketball match, I'm replacing him for today"  
everyone looked at each other, could this girl be capable of training us? They thought.. But Kuroko on the other hand was neutral, since he had a female coach during high school and she got Seirin quite far.

Kuroko then started remembering those times where the coaches from other teams underestimated her. As a result, he trusts Kiren. "Right then, go practice and I'll go around giving advice that the coach gave me"  
Kiren blew the whistle and everyone started to practice, from the stage she saw the numbers of everyone's abilities.. She agreed they were strong but its true that there are more room for improvement, especially the Generation of Miracles, the strongest group in the building could sharpen their abilities but she wasn't that concerned about them either but she knows how much the coach relies on them.

Flashback:  
"Kiren, what do you think about the generation of miracles?"  
Coach Yamada turned his attention away from the players and towards Kiren. She thought for a while still evaluating the numbers, such high strength and potential... She was even surprised by their abilities.. All those years observing different basketball matches, even observing NBA or WNBA matches, they have never seen such rare talent. The generation of miracles caught Kiren in a daze by their talent, her eyes set on Midorima and watched as he threw a shot from the other end of the court. Amazing... She thought...  
"Kiren?"

The coach stopped Kiren's daydream while looking at her with curiousity, instead of answering his question, she was looking at Midorima... "I think they are quite interesting and I also think that Kuroko is interesting, sometimes we could forget he's actually here, kise's perfect copy is strong and precise, Aomine has such a great level of agility, Murasakibara's powerful especially his defense and Akashi has such a way of predicting the opponents movements... That I have never seen in my whole life.. And..."  
Kiren paused for a while, she just didn't know the right words to say about Midorima...  
"I see... What about Midorima Shintaro? His shooting range?"  
"I have never seen that either... It is rare seeing a shot from one end of the court and perfectly go in without hearing a clank of the rim... And the ball... It flew really high... Could someone throw at such a range?"  
"I've had a friend once and he was part of a basketball team... It was back at high school and he tried but it never went in.."  
Kiren was frozen, if that's so.. How is Midorima capable of doing this? How are the generation of miracles capable of doing things normal players couldn't?"

(Out of flashback)

"Kirencchi!"  
Kiren looked up to see a waving Kise at the front of her  
"Ah uh Kise-kun you scared me"  
"Ahahaaa... Sumimasen Kirencchi but... When are you going around to tell us the improvements? Time is almost up"  
Now that Kiren thought of it, she totally forgot! She spent too much time flashbacking she forgot her duties.. She fixed her clipboard and let out a sigh  
"You didn't have to rush me kise-kun... I was just about to..."  
"The-then could you tell me first?" Kise stood with a wide grin on his face. Kiren hesitated, sure she's the manager, sure she's in charge today... But the horoscope warned her about getting too close to a gemini... Kise was confused on Kiren's long pause but then remembered about the Oha-Asa horoscope  
"Ah sorry to push you like that Kirencchi, you probably don't want to talk close to me at this point of time, I'll just wait patiently"  
Kise went off the stage and went back to copying different movements. Midorima was watching from the corner of the building, he was surprised to see the reaction of Kiren to Kise, she avoided him.. This proved that she is an oho-asa fan and he started to wonder of what's her sign...  
"Midorima-kun" Kuroko stared up at Midorima, who suddenly jumped up in shock.  
"K-kuroko! D-dont appear out of nowhere like that"  
"S-sumimasen"  
Kuroko bowed in respect  
"What is it?"  
Midorima fixed up his glasses and crossed his arms.  
"What do you think about Kiren-san?"  
Midorima gulped and tried to hide a shade of pink forming on his cheeks... He didn't want to show anything towards Kuroko...  
"She's okay, but she has to stop zoning out"  
Midorima left the corner and started practicing again. Kuroko was staring at Midorima wondering what he was really thinking. He knows that Midorima is a tsundere and it may be hard to say nice things.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Kurokocchi?"  
Kise asked Kuroko in a tricky tone, Kuroko shook his head..  
"What do you mean kise-kun?"  
"Haaa... Its just me then... Anyways since Kurokocchi doesn't know I might as well tell you"  
Kuroko looked at the blond copy cat, willing to find out what he meant.  
"Midorimacchi... Has a crush on Kirencchi"  
Kuroko stared in blank space for a while, he couldn't believe it himself, Midorima, the three pointer shooter tsundere... In love?

a week later...  
"The plane for tokyo airport has arrived" the announcement announced around the hall a tall boy stepped out, his hair was red with some black at the tips, he wore sunglasses and a black jacket. People stared at him as he passes, gossiping among themselves if such a person exists. He ignored the whispers and waited for a taxi.  
"Hey did you hear this famous basketball team... What's the name... The generation of miracles are reforming?"  
The boy looked up at the direction, he stepped a little closer as he was interested to hear more.  
"Yeah! I also heard they're going to go to their first game in summer! Its going to be interesting!"  
The boy's splitted eyebrows narrowed together, he was serious now. He went to the two girls  
"Generation of Miracles?"  
He spoke in a slight scary and stern tone, the girls turned their attention to him and looked with wide opened eyes.  
"Is that the basketball magazine you were looking at?"  
The boy pointed to the magazine the girls were reading. Scared, the girls gave the magazine and ran off. The boy sighed, well he didn't mean to scare them.. He hopped on in the cab and told the driver to drop him off at Maji Burger and on the way he read the magazine.

Evening at Seiki Ritsu, the Generation of Miracles have finished their trainning. From the previous weeks the six of them has practiced hard and at the same time they tried to cope with their studies since the summer exams are coming soon too. So far they had no problem with resting and work thanks to Akashi who made timetables for everyone. Anyways, the Generation of Miracles were just heading to Maji Burger because they don't have a lot of work to do. Arriving at Maji, they saw a really long queue  
"Hnn~? Why so long~? I'm hungry~" Murasakibara complained while looking at Akashi with sleepy eyes.  
Akashi moved out from the line and ordered his comrades to follow, everyone in the line were complaining that Akashi was cutting but where Akashi was going was out of the line. He ordered the food to a waitress who was cleaning up a table.  
"I went through this before, the waitresses don't mind as long as it's me."  
Kuroko drank his milkshake while looking at the line, it has been around five minutes and the line hasn't shrunk. He decided to peek at who's at front and there he saw a familiar tall boy with red hair and black tints, on the boys tray was a tall pile of hamburgers probably made of 10 more or less. He went out of the line with people staring at how many burgers he has on his tray and he sat at a table near the window.

Kuroko started to think he knows the person or maybe he was just imagining stuff but he decided to approach him anyways. Kuroko gave a poke on his back, the red and black haired boy turned around and almost choked his burger  
"Konbawa" Kuroko bowed politely  
"Eh?" The boy answered with a still shocked expression  
"Sumimasen... But may I sit here?"  
The boy nodded slowly allowing Kuroko to sit at the front.  
"How was America... Kagami-kun?"  
The boy dropped his burger and looked up at Kuroko, looking at his blank gaze. He chuckled a little and took off his sun glasses.  
"You haven't changed Kuroko"  
Kuroko was still having his blank expression and sipping his milkshake  
"Kagami-kun is still eating a lot"  
Kagami became shocked at Kuroko's remark. He even felt like punching him  
"Shut up.."  
"What is Kagami-kun doing here?"  
Kagami took a bite of his burger and swallowed it  
"My university has links with this university called Seiki Ritsu, they told me its best to study here for a while.."  
Kuroko nodded "I see"  
Kagami looked out the window with a strict expression on his face.  
"Shouldn't you be with them?"  
Kuroko stopped sipping his milkshake and placed it on the table  
"Who?"  
Kagami crossed his arms  
"You know who I mean... Akashi and the others"  
Kuroko looked down for a while feeling slightly ashamed joining the generations and not telling Kagami but he knew he couldn't lie  
"Yes..."  
Kagami looked at Kuroko with slight confusion, didn't they split and become enemies? He thought, he had enough with them, even after being claimed the number one in Japan, why make the Generation of Miracles use him again? Kagami was about to ask but was interrupted by a hyper Kise  
"KUROKOCCHIIIIII! There you are! Akashicchi, Aominecchi, Murasakibaracchi and Midorimacchi were wondering where you are!"

Kise paused for a while and turned his head towards Kagami. Kise's face became pale, his pupils dilated and his jaw dropped.  
"Ka-" kise tried to get the words out of his mouth  
"KAGAMICCHIIIIIIIIIII?!"  
Kise was panting hardly from shock, his heart was still beating and he almost wanted to faint. Kise grabbed Kagami by the collar and started to choke him  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO KUROKOCCHI?! ARE YOU HURTING HIM?! HAH?! ARE YOU?!"  
Akashi and the others heard Kise and rushed over.

"Kise-chin was too loud... Aka-chin was furious... Hnnn~?"  
Murasakibara complained still eating his ice cream but he suddenly dropped the cone and also turned his head to Kagami  
"A-aka-AKA-CHIN!"  
Murasakibara called Akashi to hurry up. Aomine, Midorima was following.  
"Atsushi... What is it? And what's with you Ryota?"  
Midorima and Aomine's hair were sticking up and there pupils were dilated in addition their mouths were wide open. Akashi looked back at them and sighed  
"And now both of you?"  
Midorima pointed Akashi to the direction where Kagami was. Akashi turned and unlike the others, he was neutral  
"Taiga... What a surprise..."  
Akashi approached Kagami and as usual the aura Akashi makes was dark and creepy, his fellow comrades (except Kuroko) stepped back instead Akashi attempts to do anything harmful to Kagami (example: the time where he almost stabbed him with scissors)

Akashi looked at Kagami who had a slight frozen mad face and then turned to Kuroko.  
"Tetsuya... Did this guy hurt you? Or Ryota... Did Taiga hurt Tetsuya?"  
Akashi scanned around for an answer  
"No... I'm fine Akashi-kun"  
Akashi nodded but still kept his gaze on Kagami, it has been a while since Seirin won against Rakuzan but Akashi still hasn't pick his revenge for messing with his abilities

"Drag him to the campus..."  
Akashi left the restaurant and since the others got no choice, they picked up Kagami and dragged him (literally)  
"HEY! LET ME GO YOU DEVIL HEYYY!"  
Arriving at the campus, they dropped Kagami on the floor and stepped aside. Akashi threw a basketball towards Kagami and he caught it before it could reach his face.  
"I was not satisfied with losing Taiga" Akashi stepped closer towards Kagami  
"Let's play a one-on-one..."

Kagami's expression became serious, he stood up and stared at Akashi "fine..." The game commenced and the two of them were very serious, Akashi's emperor eyes were much superior than before also on the other hand Kagami has improved his dunking skills and speed. Kuroko and the other stared at them in anticipation and amazement watching the person who defeated them all and the captain that claims himself to never lose. At the end Akashi won, Kagami was panting, his sweat was dripping and he felt dizzy  
"DAMN IT!" Kagami shouted, Akashi went to Kagami's direction  
"Don't mess with the captain of the Generation of Miracles may that be a lesson to you Taiga ohh and one more thing as long as you are here at Seiki Ritsu... You're not allowed to rebel against me... If you do... The consequences are fatal... Let's go comrades.."  
Akashi, Kise, Aomine, Midorima and Murasakibara went out of the building and straight to their dorm room. The lights of the building turned off, the only light there was the bright moon in the cold dark sky.  
"Kagami-kun..."  
Kuroko appeared out of the darkness, Kagami was still mad but deep inside, he was chuckling they have gotten stronger... He thought but he didn't want to be playing in their first game along with them.  
"Kagami-kun" Kuroko was still calling to get Kagami's attnetion, Kagami finally looked up  
"What Kuroko?"  
"Sumimasen..."

Kuroko looked down to the basketball he picked up Kagami looked in confusion  
"Huh?"  
"I hope you weren't dissapointed when you heard I reformed with the others... I wanted all of us to have a second chance... Akashi-kun, Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, Kise-kun and Murasakibara-kun... Seemed like they finally understood me.. But I would have to say thanks to Kagami-kun because he also proved how much he loves basketball, no matter what Kagami-kun is still one of my light."

Kagami stood there trying to collect everything that Kuroko said. He harshly placed his big hands on Kuroko's head  
"Idiot... Wasn't that what I was supposed to do? Make your style noticable?"  
Kuroko smiled and nodded

A bright light shined through the window of Kuroko's room, the light gave a warm sign of 'good morning' he looked around the dorm which he shared with Midorima but he wasn't there, he went to Kise's and Aomine's dorm but they were gone, he also looked in Akashi's and Murasakibara's dorm but the only thing he found was empty packs of sweets... Kagami wasn't in the guest dorm either! Kuroko looked around the large campus under the morning heat, even is its just the morning it was already pretty hot. Kuroko finally saw everyone gathered near the school billboard, he greeted everyone good morning and as usual shocked them.  
"Ohayo Gozaimsu... Sumimasen... But what is everyone looking at?"  
"Why don't you read it yourself tetsu?" Aomine pointed to a paper stuck on the billboard with a bright red push pin and it read

'Its summer! The sun is at its peak, people are going to the beach and spending their relaxing vacation but not for the basketball team, that's right! They are handling the heat in a different way, their first game in their university years!'

Kuroko just looked at the last sentence wide eyed... His first game with another school... With the Generation of Miracles?!

**The next chapters might take a longer time to update because of school stuff... **


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: Hot Summer Determination of the Legends

Summer vacation has started and exams ended  
The rest of the students were enjoying their vacation going to the beaches, travelling, visiting relatives and for those who stayed in the dorms it is a good chance to come back home and visit their parents. But of course not all of the students who lived in the dorm went home, some of them preferred to stay and socialize more with people there.

As expected those who stayed are all of the basketball club members. They are going to have a summer program. It's divided into two the normal ones who are not representing the school and the main core of the club. The main core is none other than the Generation of Miracles!.

So since they are still staying in the dorm until the place had been decided they are going to change roommates! It's a simple way. There will be three long strips of origami paper which will be in different colours. Each of it will be cut into two and put inside a snack bag!?. There is not much things that could be used so that was the only thing they had at the moment.

This was done in Akashi and Murasakibara's room. After Akashi explained the reason of doing this each member took the strips. The first who tried was Kise who was hoping to be one room with Kuroko of course.

Kise got a red colour. "Red…. Does this mean that I will be in one room with Akashi-chhi?" asked Kise in a little panic voice. The next one who take the strip is Akashi. All the members stopped talking and focus in the right hand that Akashi use to take out the paper strip. The colour is green Kise was having a moment of bliss.

"YAY! I'm not with Akashi-chhi!." Said Kise excitedly while turning around in his own position with both hands up. Because of what he said Akashi was looking at him but since Kise is really overjoyed he didn't notice it. The members changed their view to what will kise do after this and Akashi's reaction. The other members including Kuroko tried to make a room for the two. Who wants to be involved with Akashi's torture method?

Kise stopped when he felt a pair of eyes looking at him. To his surprise it's Akashi's eyes. Kise started looking around for support but the rest of the members was looking at the other direction not supporting him and Akashi gave him a winning smile which is almost creepy.

Akashi took out his scissors and cut Kise's strip into two equal pieces. Akashi took one of it and he almost threw it. But suddenly the teal blue haired boy moved forward and said "Akashi-kun I think if you did that it won't be fair for us." After a while Akashi replied "You are lucky this time Ryota no next time." Before Kuroko could escaped Kise hug him tightly and tried to kiss his cheeks. "Kise-kun please let me go." Kise let Kuroko go even though he doesn' t want to do that yet.

Kuroko took his strip and the colour is…. Yellow. Simply means Kuroko is not one room with Kise or Akashi. Murasakibara took his strip quickly red. Kise was looking at Murasakibara in disbelief while thinking I'll be one room with this snack monster!? Until when will I get my turn with Kuroko? Who will be the lucky person anyway? Soon Aomine took his strip and the colour is…. Yellow.  
There was one strip left in the snack bag, Midorima took it out with his heart beating fast... He was shocked to find that it was the last strip, this left a conclusion that he will be one dorm with Akashi. Midorima looked at the strip wide eyed...

Soon the discussion started. "How can you be one room with Kuroko-chii? Aomine? Tell me how?" Kise was half begging but Aominne's answer is "Shut up. It Is fair and square." Kise was asking to Aomine to switch rooms with him obviously Kise was rejected. Kise had no choice but to stop.

Midorima saw this as a chance to switch rooms...

"Kise"

"Yes?."

"Do you want to switch rooms with me?"

"But you are with Akashi-chhi. I only want to be with Kuroko-chii…."

"Then how about this, we play 1 on 1 whoever reach the score 21 first deserved to sleep with Kuroko?"

Aomine who was bored is interested because he might be playing against Kise or Midorima. "One of you will play against me to get one room with Kuroko officially." Midorima and Kise looked at each other. 1 on 1 with their own ace!?. But Midorima and Kise didn't want to look cowards so they agreed with this.

When Akashi saw this he thought it was a good chance to train his comrades. So he added"The losers will have to have an extra training." Hearing this they will play seriously against each other. Using Kuroko as a reason is not good but... Kuroko didn't say anything about this so let's just say this is approved.

It was still around nine a.m. without waiting any longer Akashi ordered the whole Generation of Miracles to go the indoor gym. The game started but suddenly some girls who are staying in the university island came to the gym to watch Kise play 1 on 1 with Midorima the three point shooter.

Kise's fangirls started coming into the gym to watch Kise while giving support and doing some cheerleading. The question is how were they able to do this when this is not even an official match? Even the manager doesn't know anything about this.

Murasakibara, Kise and Midorima is on the court getting prepared. Kise and Midorima looked around to check if there's someone that they know. To Midorima's surprise Kiren is somewhere among the crowd although only her lucky item of the day which is a basketball is seen. Then the ball was thrown upward by Murasakibara, Midorima with height advantages made him get the ball first.

The game lasted quickly although there is a chance of winning for Kise if he used his ability to copy the generation of miracles skill. He didn't because this is just a small match to determine who's going to sleep with Kuroko and who won't. Kise's fangirls leave with disappointment but… they still supported him in the next match?

The next part is the most important one Midorima vs Aomine. Only one will officially be Kuroko's roommate!. As expected Aomine scored the first point. Midorima returned the score so now it's the score is the same point. But still in the end is not only about skill that matters But talent too. As we all know when it comes about talent the one who is born with it has more. Especially Aomine who started playing basketball before he knew the rules of the game.

Kiren tried to hide her worry face because of course she wanted Midorima to win since… ehem.. the good thing is no one noticed her face. This is another chance to see the ace in action. Then she started imagining Midorima winning against the ace through some miracle.  
Kiren's imagination:

It was 3 seconds left and Midorima blocked Aomine, he stopped the formless shot and the ball belonged to himself. He shot from the position where he stood and within the last second, the ball went in the hoop beating the buzzer. Midorima looked at Kiren and smiled...

In Reality...

While she was imagining, the game was over with Aomine winning against Midorima by four points.

Aomine is still with Kuroko and no change of rooms. Kiren's daydreaming was stopped when someone whom she didn't see blew the whistle and just like that the game ended and the two losers will be punished soon.

The rest of the generation of miracles went to the court after the game ended. Akashi appeared with a box  
"Okay losers your punishment is to take out a hand band from this box. The box was fully covered and only the front part is transparent. Akashi ordered Kise and Midorima to stand behind the box. Kise was cheerful because he thought it's going to be easy. Midorima is calm like always.

The rest of the GoM watched from the front part of the box. The thing is not only the hand band that is there but also….. crayfish!. The challenge is to take the hand band out. And if the crayfish use it's claw to pinch them the one who tried it first have to pass his turn. The first one who tried it is decided by playing Ja Ken Po (Paper, Scissors, Stone).

Midorima is the first one who tried. Instead of going to the area with no hand band his hand went to the area with the crayfish. The crayfish started to react and move away from each other. Feeling something move Midorima bring his hand higher but still inside the box and tried again to search for the hand band. But instead the crayfish used its claw and clamped Midorima's finger he quickly jerked away from the box. Unluckily at that time Kise and Midorima didn't know the secret of the box yet.

Those who are watching from below started to laugh because of it. Midorima became impatient "NO how can it shoot like this?" At least the crayfish is not that mean to clamp it until Midorima's finger bleed. Kise started to panic knowing that there is a dangerous unknown thing inside it. Kuroko went to Midorima and looked at his finger  
" Midorima-kun are you fine?" Midorima nodded" yes." H  
earing Midorima's answer made Kiren relieved by just hearing it. And as the manager she's also watching the little entertainment. Kise pouted and crossed his arms  
" I don't want to do this –SHUU" Because of Akashi using his normal way Kise did it and didn't managed to get the band from the inside part. At the end none of them got the hand band and instead got smelly fingers

The generation of miracles training will be about improving their own techniques and fixing their weakness; Weakness as in weakness for physical and mental during the match.

Generation of Miracles are strong but…. You'll never know if there are stronger teams from the other basketball universities. And that is why the mental training is needed to face that who knows if one of them will stopped playing basketball entirely because of this? If that happens then it is going to be a waste of raw talent they are still young and that is why they still need to be trained to polished those talents to be use.

At least after graduation two of the six will be NBA players. Even though they are famous and the strongest that was three years ago. This time might not be their era anymore….

Well this is just the worst case possibility. On the other hand their influences to the basketball players from other universities and basketball fans are still strong enough. Hearing the name generation of miracles could make people started to have shiver. The atmosphere when the six of them are together is really different. Is kind of dark and have a strong presence. Only a few people are able to stand on the same level with them one of them is Kagami.

For the first few days the training will still be in the university because the manager and coach have to discuss about the place where they are going to practice a place that is not too expensive but could still useful to train the basketball club members.

After around three days the coach and manager decided to train in the beach and mountain because this two places are perfect. And guess what beach did they pick in the end? The place where was used for Seirin, Shutoku and Touou to practice before the winter cup in their 1st year of high school.

As soon as they arrived Kuroko,Midorima and Aomine recoqnized the place and of course Kagami who got the permission to join in the training. The training went smoothly just like how the coach and Kiren planned. Playing the basketball game in the sandy beach, searching the way out from a cave which actually trained some people to be more alert.

After a tiring day worth of practice Kuroko found Kagami shooting hoops on the beach  
"Kagami-kun"  
Kuroko spoke, kagami turned and missed a shot  
"Kuroko... You're in university and you could still keep the low presence... Its really frustrating"  
Kuroko just stared at him blankly... As usual...  
"Its personality"  
He said, still emotionless... This made Kagami want to throw him in the ocean but he held back. Kagami threw a basketball to Kuroko  
"Let's play.."  
Kuroko nodded and started to dribble. While they played one on one, Aomine watched them from the window trying to block Kise's constant drabbles.  
"Ahh~ I can't believe we're here for two weeks, after that we're going straight to the competition, two matches in a day for a week and then a few weeks of holiday~ Aominecchi, aren't you even listening?"  
Aomine just looked out the window  
"Tetsu's getting stronger" he thought to himself  
"Excuse me..."  
Aomine and Kise looked up to see Kiren, she was wearing a green night gown... Kise thought it was too fancy to wear for a trainning camp  
"Ehem"  
"Ah kirencchi! What's up?"  
"Have you seen Midorima-kun? He told me to meet him after dinner but he didn't tell me where.."  
Aomine and Kise looked at each other blankly, just then Akashi went in the room  
"Kiren? Ryota, Daiki did you do something wrong?"  
Akashi looked at them with his heterochromatic eyes wondering if they did something bad  
"N-no-nothing!" The two of the replied in unison  
"Akashi-kun, have you seen Midorima-kun?"  
The captain stood there in curiosity for a while why did shintaro arrange an appointment with her?  
"Shintaro might be at the antique shop nearby..."

Kiren bowed and went to the shop. After Kiren left, Kise stood up  
"Let's follow them!"  
"Kise! Are you crazy?!"  
"I'm not! I'm normal!"  
Akashi just looked at them blankly but a hint of being serious was in there  
"Ryota, stop speaking non-sense"  
"Akashicchi! No! No! I'm not speaking non-sense! Don't you see?! Midorimacchi likes Kirencchi and asked her out for a date! So we have to make sure it goes well!"  
Aomine and Akashi thought for a while but before coming up with an agreement, Kise already dragged them out the door and to the beach.  
"KUROKOCCHIIIII! KAGAMICCHIIIII!"  
The blond waved at them like a retard, kuroko and kagami looked at him  
"LET'S GO TO THE ANTIQUE SHOP!"  
And he dragged them too... Now its off to get the purple giant, who was calmly eating a bag of seaweed flavored chips by the convenience store  
"MURASAKIBARACCHI! FOLLOW ME!"  
Before Murasakibara could answer, Kise dragged him along as well. At the antique shop, they saw Midorima and Kiren talking about something... Horoscopes probably?

Kagami got impatient  
"Why am I here?!"  
"SHHHHHHH"  
Was all he got...  
"Kurokocchi come with me!"  
Kise and Kuroko went in to the shop... Unnoticed... And unseen... The other generation of miracles and Kagami just watched through the glass window wondering what is Kise up to  
Meanwhile inside the shop...  
"Kise-kun what are we doing?"  
"We have to make sure they don't get bad luck"  
Then Kise pointed to a china pot over Midorima's head  
"Its going to fall..."  
Kuroko looked at the pot  
"How do you know kise-kun?"  
Kise gasped and face palmed  
"Kurokocchi! Have you seen those type of romance movies where the guy accidentally bumps somewhere and a pot falls on him?!"  
Kise directed his attention back to the pot...

"Hn... Kuro-chin, kise-chin~"  
Murasakibara appeared behind them not only that but everyone else too!  
"Eh-EH?! I thought... Chotto!"  
"Its not nice to leave comrades out in the cold Ryota..."  
Kise sighed and payed attention to the pot again... But he started to get annoyed of Murasakibara's constant munching and Aomine fighting with Kagami...  
"Idiot! I could've won!" Aomine argued  
"Well, its not my fault I enetered the zone!"  
"The zone was supposed to be mine! BAKAGAMI!"  
"Easy for you to say AHOMINE!"  
The two of them started fighting, making the objects in the shop shake then it happened...  
"CATCH THE POT!"  
Kise shouted as he "flew" towards the pot and caught it, on the other hand Midorima and Kiren spotted them... Busted...  
At the end of the night Kise received a bunch of arguments and complaints from his fellow members and manager

A few weeks later, it is already the end of trainning... No more push ups in the morning, no more laps around the beach, no more water beach ball (volley ball in water) and no more cramps. However this week is game week! What unexpected things would happen?

Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated! (sorry if there are any grammar mistakes)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7: FIRST GAME!

A/N (gaby n ocha): hi everyone sorry for uploading pretty late, there was a lot of school work to do and I was waiting for a few more teiko arc chapters to make the story would make more sense...and not confusing (well you guys know who you are, so I hope this chapter will reach the expectations) so I won't spoil much but a new character would come up so ENJOY~!

Kiren called the attention of everyone in the bus, they were headed to the mountains for some last minute track and field before the game at night.  
"Thanks for the attention... Now in case anyone was wondering who we are going against, we are going against Satchi University basketball club, last year they were known to make it to the finals."  
The TV at the front of their seats turned on and pictures of the members appeared along with data and statistics, as well as muscle anatomy, training references and diet. Kuroko stared at it for a while.. He thought that the information he saw was much more detailed than what he used to hear. The coach and manager are really hard workers.

"Now that you have seen the information..."  
The screen then showed the potential of themselves and in addition, it showed areas of fitness improvement and comparison to the opposing team  
"We have set positions for the players that you would defend. We hope that you would increase the level before the game starts. Good luck everyone"  
They got off the bus and went to the forest. This training consists of running through dense areas, tree-ups (you know the pull ups.. The one you do on those metal bars and lift yourself up), crossing the river by skipping stones and crouching in to logs. By the end of the day, they were exhausted however they did increase their level and they were ready for the match.

A few motivating words in the locker room and some stretching. They set out to the main stadium. Their oponents looked strong, not just their build but everything about them has the aspects of a worthy opponent. Kuroko was reserved for the first quarter to observe the game, Kagami wasn't playing either... The power of the Generation of Miracles was strong enough. Both teams lined up for the jumpball (A/N: or however you spell that -sorry-). The referee blew the whistle and Aomine took the ball.

Satchi university's players were fast and good at defense. It was pretty difficult to score. Just as expected from the data given back at the bus, as a result Satchi was in the lead 5-2. The players were also tall so Midorima's three's weren't that effective. When the first quarter ended, Midorima was reserved and Kuroko went out...

"Tetsuya, did you get enough?"  
Kuroko nodded and the captain smiled  
"Shintaro, I'll put you back in the next round... For now focus on your accuracy"  
"I do have my lucky item"  
Midorima replied  
The second quarter began. Kuroko passed the ball to his team mates and especially Aomine. Thanks to him, they managed to get ahead Sachi 20-30 Seiki Ritsu. Second quarter ended and they were all tired. Things do change in university, they all thought. Kise looked up to the audience but instead of seeing his fangirls like he used to he saw something else... A little boy that lookes like him and the boy ran away.

"Akashicchi, I want to go to the toilet... The match really held me back"  
Akashi sighed and stared at Kise with his red and yellow eyes...  
"Fine... Meet us at the locker in 5 minutes we have another match coming up... If you're late you'll have to guard our stuff in the locker room understood?"  
Kise gulped and nodded  
"Now go before I change my mind"  
Kise ran out from the stadium while Akashi and the others went to the locker room. More than 5 minutes passed and Akashi was losing his patience  
"Ryota was supposed to be here by now"  
Everyone in the locker room looked at him, something wasn't right. Akashi stood from his place and motioned his comrades to come along. The heterochromatic eyed leader was full of fury.

They first searched in the toilet, Kise's "excuse" for leaving however they didn't find anyone there, next they searched around the hallways and checking around his fangirls but the cheery model wasn't found. Then they had one place left... Outside... Akashi bust the door avoiding stares from security and for some awkward reason, some kids were following them. They found Kise outside with a little boy next to him. Akashi was mad

"Ryota..."  
Kise's eyes widened in the sight of his captain, even worst all his team mates!  
"A-aka-akashicchi! Ah-uhm"  
Akashi stepped forward, in the process scaring the little boy who hid behind Kise  
"I thought I made it clear to come back in five minutes!"  
Kise didn't know what to say.. Well perhaps this is the first time he stared blankly at Akashi  
"You dare to disobey me..."  
Akashi grabbed Kise's collar  
"YOU DARE TO DISOBEY ME?!"  
The little boy just looked up in terror but he couldn't just see Kise get hurt.. He knows he wasn't suppose to blurt the secret but this time he thinks it's necessary and so he took the courage to stand  
"LET GO OF ONIICCHI!"

The two colored eye leader stopped choking Kise and stared at the little kid 'oniicchi?' He thought, he looked back to his other comrades and saw them wondering the same thing. He stepped forward to reach out to him but the little one took a step back... Akashi was shocked with the response, he could see the little boys muscles trembling.. In one way he did feel guilty for scaring a little kid and so he sighed  
"You brought friends here?"  
The little boy just nodded still trembling then out of the corner he saw Mai and the others looking at the scene too  
"Ki-kun!"  
Mai ran over and hugged him but then trembled as well when she looked to Akashi, he wanted to comfort them for what he did but Kise cut him off  
"Akashicchi... I'm sorry... I..."  
"You could explain tomorrow Ryota, in the mean time you and these five kids could stay on the bench"

Akashi went off first along with Aomine, Midorima and Murasakibara who are now trembeling in fear and at the same time wanting to know if those kids are as scared as they are. However Kuroko stayed behind and comforted the kids  
"Domo... Daijobu?"  
The kids nodded and Kise just looked at the scene, Kuroko reached out his hands to the kids and put them in Kise's hands.  
"Kurokocchi..."  
They went back to the stadium and continued playing. The kids were watching next to Kagami and Midorima. The second half wasn't as hard as the first, in fact it was easy for the Generation of Miracles to beat them. Passing invisible passes, formless shots, etc. They were unbeatable!

Kagami looked at the kids sitting beside him, who were watching the game intently... One of them looks like Kise... He said to himself for the rest of the match, Kagami switched is gaze from the match and to that little kid.

The few breath taking minutes went by slowly as the miracles try to claim their win. The other group got stronger and their defense was heavy but they received a finishing blow as an invisible score was made. Seiki Ritsu has won!

The specatators cheered with happinness, Kuroko stood in shock. It is his first game with the generation of miracles again and they have claimed their victory. He took a deep breath and smiled  
"We won..." He said to himself. He looked over to his team mates who were smiling too. This feeling... He thought... I don't want to lose this feeling... The feeling of victory...

(Next day)  
Akashi woke up early and picked up the phone. He dialed the number to the Ryota mansion  
"Ohayoooooo~"  
A small voice croaked through the line...  
"Am I speaking to Ryota's little brother?"  
Akashi waited patiently as a long pause came from the other end "y-yes..."  
The voice croaked again, sounding even more scared than before. The leader took a deep breath  
"Are you free to come to the campus today?"  
"Ah-uh... Wait a minute please"  
After a few seconds, the little boy came on the phone again  
"Okay..."  
And then the conversation ended and they both closed the phone.  
Akashi knocked on Kise's door, the yellow model answered the door  
"Ah ohayo Akashicchi..."  
"I called your little brother to come over to the campus so please get ready and may I know his name?"  
"Kiki... Kiki Ryota..."

A/N: okay the new chracter is in! :D. Yeah I wanted Kise to have a little brother... (I just knew he has a sister from the manga but I don't know the name yet...) Other than that, we kinda have problems in making the basketball matches detailed and if any of you out there would like to give suggestions don't be afraid of PMing or leaving a review on the box below (*gets hit because it sounds like you tube*)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Round 2

**A/N: here's chapter 10 of "Let's be the miracles" before going on, here's a few replies... On Chapter 9 "kiki ryota" was a mistake, but the matter has been fixed in this chapter however for the first few parts "Kiki Ryota" would still be used (you'll find out later). **  
**Gaby and Ocha: Right! And before we forget! Drum roll please Kuroko-kun~!**

**Kuroko: hai!**

**Gaby: and now... The cymbals Kagami-kun~!**

**Kagami: why me?**

**Kiren: JUST DO IT BAKA! (Paperfan)**

**(Cymbal crash)**

**Gaby and Ocha: here are the results of... THE LET'S BE THE MIRACLES AGAIN OC COMPETITION! Ikuzo!**

**Main Players:**

**Yamiga Ryuu, Kyowatsu Hajime and Sagareru Renji**  
**Amatsuki Sinclair**

**Benched Players:**

**Hagasu Senju**  
**Hakuga Senjirou**

**Gaby and Ocha: well those are the results! Thanks everyone who participated. All your OC's are amazing, just so you know no one is a loser in this competition! They will definetly be used at some point in this fanfic. So please keep your eyes opened for new chapters, we might be a bit slow at times but please try to be patient... **

**Also an extra note: to those who have entered this competition please give us the name of the university your characters would go to and if possible jersey number and colors! Arigato gozaimasu~**

On with the story (sorry for a really long A/N)

Akashi woke up the others and told them to meet at the gates. Kise's brother the so-called "Kiki Ryota" (as mentioned in author's note)

"Hm? That little kid yesterday was Kise's brother?"  
Kagami questioned Kuroko as they walked from the gym towards the gate.  
"Yes..." Kuroko replied  
"How's that possible?"  
The phantom shrugged  
"We'll hear the story today"

Kise's little brother came to the gates on his bicycle, scared about Akashi... Was he on time? Was he late? If he is, would Akashi kill him? He took a step towards the gate and it automatically opened and there his oniicchi, Kise waited with open arms.  
"Kikicchi!"  
"Oniicchi!"  
The two had a short hug, but was interrupted of what seemed like a red-yellow eyed storm cloud above them, breaking the brothers apart. Akashi stood with his arm crossed  
"Let's go to the dorm shall we?"

At the dorm...

"Ryota, please tell us about Kiki... And how long have you been hiding him..."  
Kise took a deep breath and looked down at Kiki, who couldn't even take a sip of orange juice that Akashi made.  
"F-firstly..."  
Kiki trembled  
"Kikicchi, what are you doing?"  
"F-firstly... My real name is Kise Ryoki... Kiki Ryota is a cover name... Oniicchi will tell the rest"  
The voice was really soft, and not everyone could understand what Kiki said but they were looking forward to the story.  
Kise opened his mouth and began to tell them

(The story)  
The crowd cheered as Seirin won the match against Kaijo high school. Kuroko stood with his eyes wide open, Kagami pumped his fist in the air, coach Aida Riko cried and the Sempais and bench players cheered. But what about Kaijo? They were disheartened but they knew they did their best, Kise went up to Kagami and Kuroko and tried to pull a smile

"Nice match! I lost..." He said with a thumbs up and exhausted tone. Kuroko bowed  
"You did well Kise-kun, next year, let's play again"  
And with that they seperated but Kise felt hurt, his feet hurt and he felt bad for losing. After being comforted by Kasmatsu and the others, he still felt bad. In the locker room, he received a phone call.  
"Is thise Kise Ryota?"  
A deep voice spoke  
"Yes yes it is"  
Kise replied, after a few seconds the voice came back on  
"Your mother has given birth, please come to the hospital."  
The phone hung up and Kise was in shock, he rushed out of the locker room even if his leg stung. Kise caught a taxi and arrived at the hospital in time to see the new member of the family. From the corridors he heard the cry of a baby and there it was, a little baby boy craddled in his mother's arms. She passed the baby to Kise and the crying stopped, the baby then peaked slightly open and smiled revealing yellow eyes. It was a gift! Kise may have lost the match but he got himself a miracle... The baby was then named Kise Ryoki but due to Kise's popularity, they were afraid that Kise Ryoki would attract a lot of media and so Kise came up with the cover name Kiki Ryota. Since after all the things he went through that day, his newborn little brother cheered him up and he swore to himself he would raise Kiki the best he could and keep him safe from anything dangerous, even if it means keeping it a secret from the GoM.

(The end of Kise's story)  
Everyone in the room had their eyes wide opened, especially Akashi who actually showed a hint of sadness but got back to being serious after remembering something and this time he thinks its important to tell, for the sake of Kise and Kiki  
"Comrades... I read the news a few days ago... Haizaki has broken out of prison"  
Everyone turned to Akashi in shock  
"I have a prediction... He might already know about Ryoki so we must help Ryota to protect him."  
Kise looked at Kiki who was now smiling  
"Akashicchi... Minna-san... Arigato!"

Kiki got up and went to each member and bowed  
"Akashicchi, Kurokocchi, Murasakibaracchi, Midorimacchi and Ahominecchi... Arigato!"  
Everyone smiled and nodded except for Aho- Aomine...  
"Its Aomine... Not Ahomine..."  
"Sumimasen Ahominecchi"  
Still frustrated by the name, Aomine sat back and Kiki went to Kise.  
"Ryoki, we have a game tonight, would you like front row seats?"  
Kiki shook his head  
"Nahh... Mama wants me home today because I went home too late last night. I'll watch on TV."  
"Okay then, we'll see you during the holidays."  
Just then Kiki thought of something  
"Oniicchi, could they come along?"  
"What are you saying Kikicchi?"  
"Let's invite them to our vacation!"  
The GoM just looked at each other curiously, they didn't think about vacation... Akashi smiled and decided  
"We're going"  
"EH?! AKASHI (kun/cchi/chin)?!"  
The little one jumped up and down and cheered in joy  
"Okayy! See you on holiday!"  
Aaaaannnndddd... He left...

(Meanwhile in Kiren's house)  
"I saw the match and recorded it"  
Kiren's friend, Cloud came in from watching Seiki Ritsu's opponent for the night.  
"Great, have you got the data for our predicted team that we might face in te finals?"

"Of course I have, Kiren.. Are you that confident about getting to the finals?"

"I have faith in them and my lucky items. We'll crush the next opponent and the one after, all I need is our final match's data"

Kiren and Cloud sat on the sofa in the living room while looking at Cloud's data that was scattered on the brown table at the front of them, they layed out the data from their next opponent and other universities that would attend and lastly their predicted finalist opponent. Kiren pointed at the data of the small forward. Kiren "He's dangerous."

Cloud looked at the data and read it for a while  
"at least his shoots are not the main ability."  
Kiren took the paper and read the information out loud "Defense pro, quick feet, side passes with the combination from the other team members that's really a good team." "The team that you are with now is really good too, the one that is known as the strongest in middle school." Cloud replied, Kiren shook her head and waved her hand "Let's not talk about the past. They are still students anyway."  
"Even in my major most students still remembered the six of them as the strongest."  
Kiren nodded "It means their influence is still big."

Kiren paused for a while and looked at her friend  
"How are you doing with the badminton team?" Cloud sighed and leaned back "Great. We were lucky that we have one of the super rookie from high school."  
"Who else is in the team?"  
"Some of your friends from high school years."  
"We both really have a good teams in our major."  
Cloud laughed "of course the ones that have a good physic, High sport IQ and some unexpected exception are the one that are able to be here."

Cloud packed up her pencil box and laptop  
"When's the next match of the GoM anyway?" She asked, Kiren checked the schedules  
"Next week. Be sure to be there." Cloud laughed "Of course I'll be there to watch."

Somewhere else in another university in Japan the basketball team was practicing for the match. Another good university to pick if you want to be a basketball player is the (insert a name). It was afternoon already where the practice ends. The sound of the birds flapping it's wings and the sound of it chirping could be heard.

Yamiga Ryuu, Sagareru Renji, Kyowatsu Hajime and along with a few of the other 1st string members planned to do something to make a difference. They are planning to collect the videos of the GoM starting from the time they were called the super rookies who managed to get to the 1st string when they were in the first year of middle school. The first place of course their high school it's easier to get it from there and safer: Yosen, Seirin, Shutoku, Toou and Rakuzan. Final place that might give some information on the GoM's teamwork is the Teikou middle school.

As soon as they decided this is the best way to prepare they made their schedule of when are they going to visit their old high school for the sake of winning the university summer tournament. The day had been set is this Saturday when the high school students are having their weekend or after the school time is over.

They spent the next few days doing normal things going back and forth from the university to the house/dorm until it was Saturday the day to collect whatever recording of the GoM they could get from the destined places.

Yamiga, Sagareru and Kyowatsu went to their old high school the place where both of them promised to continue playing in the same basketball team. Both of them walked together to the high school their juniors still remembers the two of them even though they have graduated.

Some people were whispering to each other about them. The two of them just ignored them and walked straight to their destination, the recording room. Nothing had changed since the last time they came here last year. Yamiga and Sagareru started to check from one corner to another searching the boxes of recordings with the label Generation of Miracles copy recording. It's hard to find it because over the years the recording number are increasing although it's still as neat as usual.

Most of the time both the teacher and the students are doing their best to keep things in place and not letting a thing miss. Some of the labels are the music club recordings during the school festival, drama club performance, Drawing competition, music concerts and a lot more.

After wasting a lot of time searching for the recording yamiga found it first, the box was in the most back corner of the room under the table covered with other boxes from the other sports competition. Sagareru went to where Yamiga found it and helped him to removed the boxes covering the GoM recordings.

When they were about to insert the DVD to the player a teacher came in and he was surprised to see Yamiga and Sagareru. He started asking the two of them the reasons both of them are here and about their university life. "Sir, can we bring the DVD to our university for some time?" Sagareru asked. Mr. (insert a name) scratched his head for a while " no but you can just copy it to somewhere first like to your laptop". Yamiga and Sagareru looked at each other while thinking about the time since all they bring was plastic to keep the cassette from being dirty, paper and pen. Finally they decided to just watch it here first and write as many observations as possible about the GoM. Yamiga stood up "We'll just watch it here before going." Before Mr (insert a name) goes out of the room they bow to the teacher for letting them watch the DVD.

After watching it they found out about each of the GoM's ability and what ability inside the team that could beat them. Seeing the note the one that can't be defeated yet is Akashi's emperor's eye. The special eye that could see the opponents moves after they move their stance.

**A/N: Yamiga Ryuu Cr. SeraphelArchangelaClaudia and Sagareru Renji .madhattersama  
**

**That's all for Chap 10! More things will happen in Chap 11, leave reviews (please don't put rude comments, a kind author is a good author), follow or fave this story. Also check out our other fanfics :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Every 3 Pointer Counts

Afternoon at the Seiki Ritsu Gym, the GoM and Kiren met up after going through a lot of events in the morning. Kiren sat on the stage staring at their next match which they are going to face tonight, her eyes switched from the paper to Midorima (who was shooting hoops) and back to the paper, her eyes went wide and her heart beated faster.  
"What's wrong Kiren?"  
The coach spoke  
"This guy... Hagasa Senju, number 9" She pointed to the data of a shooting guard, the coach took the paper in his hands and read through the data  
"He's a bench player"  
"But there should be a reason why he's on the bench right?! Just look at the ability information!"  
The coach re-read the information and even he was shocked  
"He has the same ability as..."  
Kiren nodded and they both looked at Midorima  
"Its a battle of 3 pointers tonight..."

After a few hours of practice, Kiren went up to Midorima who was still shooting  
"Midorima-kun..."  
Midorima looked at her and missed a shot  
"Kiren..."  
"Please read through this information, I'm afraid you'll be needing it"  
Midorima took the paper and Kiren left in a hurry. The others saw the scene and went to him  
"Midorima-kun, what's that?" Kuroko asked  
"It seems like a data sheet Shintaro"  
Akashi added  
"Maybe it just looks like a data sheet but it's really her asking Midorimacchi to go out with her!"  
Kise said with a hyper tone, Aomine punched the back of Kise's head  
"Get real..."  
"So mean.."  
Tohaku, who was talking with Kagami also looked at their direction  
"Should we bother?" Tohaku asked, Kagami shrugged and made one last dunk  
"Guess so."  
And they both walked to see what's going on.  
"Kuroko"  
"Kagami-kun"  
Kagami stood curious for a while, he saw Midorima staring wide at the paper  
"Apparently... Our next match has a bench player witht he same ability as Midorima-kun"  
Kagami who was now shocked... Is this just another perfect copy? He thought.  
"It seems that throughout the year some people might have tried to find ways to reach our abilities..."  
Akashi spoke but Midorima didn't look like he was going to calm down. He pushed up his glasses and stuffed the paper in to his pocket, got his bag, lucky item and left the gym.  
"I'll go check Midorima-kun"  
Kuroko said but Akashi blocked his path  
"We have to concentrate on ourselves first. Shintaro is Shintaro, only he knows what to do in a situation like this."  
In a Starbucks not so far from school, Kiren and Cloud were talking and re-analyzing the team's data.  
"I swear Cloud, this team might look weak on the outside and maybe their easily beaten but there was a strong bench player like Midorima-kun."  
Kiren sipped her latte nervously and gripped on to her lucky item (her favorite DVD).  
"Maybe I got the wrong item, I should head home and find another favorite movie."  
Before Kiren could say anything Cloud clapped at the front of her face  
"Are you forgetting something Kiren? It's not only Midorima you're supposed to worry about, the other guys too."  
Still gripping to the item and drinking her latte, Kiren felt even more scared... She forgot about the other members! She dropped the latte and started messing her hair.  
"Ahhhhh... Bad luck, bad luck! This must be because of the wrong item! It should be! And it's just 5 o'clock, the match starts at eight... 3 hours of practice isn't enough! Argh, Cloud what should I do? What should I do?!"  
Cloud leaned over the table and started shaking Kiren's shoulders  
"Wake up Kiren! It's not THAT bad! They must still be training right now and this has nothing to do with your wrong item or something!"  
"It DOES okay?! It DOES! Oho-Asa's never wrong!"  
Cloud face-palmed and sat back down, the whole café was staring at them anyways.  
Just then Mirdorima appeared at the antique shop at front of them.  
"Midorima-kun?"  
Kiren stood up and walked out the door and across the street to the antique shop. Cloud just watched and murmured  
"Tsundere meets tsundere... What a weird love story"

Midorima went in the antique shop and raked through the shelves for his item: an old Japanese teapot, he got one from home but it seemed like the wrong one after seeing the data. He was shocked, though he didn't want to show it, he didn't think anyone would attempt to do the same three point shots as he does. When he got his lucky item, he saw Kiren next to him  
"Ki-Kiren-san!"  
"Mi-Midorima-kun... I was across the street and I wanted to know if you have read the data sheet I gave you?"  
Midorima fixed his glasses and kept his usual straight face  
"Yes"  
"Do you know what to do already?"  
"Not yet"  
"Baka! Then how are you going to come up with it in 3 hours?!"  
"I'm buying a lucky item..."  
"Well yes, that might be a good option..."  
An awkward silence came between the two.  
"You're a virgo right?" Midorima spoke  
"Hai... Midorima-kun's a cancer right?"  
Midorima nodded  
"Today's a bad day for virgo's and cancer's..."  
"I heard..." Kiren said while pulling a straight face.  
Midorima paid for the teapot and left the shop together with Kiren. Cloud who watched through the window started to follow them around (without being noticed of course), they walked together without saying anything towards the campus  
"Why did you worry about me Kiren?" Midorima asked  
"Why should you know?"  
"You should worry about the others too"  
Kiren placed her hands on her hips  
"Don't be stupid, of course I know that! As the daughter of the coach I know my part!" Kiren covered her mouth as soon as she said that, she just told Midorima a secret! But Midorima just chuckled and waited for the gate to open  
"Then I expect you to make us win."  
Midorima went inside and Kiren followed behind a bit blank.

In the gym Akashi was 'torturing' his comrades with an odd type of suicide run. They were told to run back and forth with a basketball and switch hands when turning, when someone breaks the pattern, everyone has to go back and start from 0. If anyone was wondering how that happened...

When Kiren and Midorima was out, Kagami and Aomine challenged each other to a one-on-one, the winner would get to catch Kuroko's passes and play more in tonight's match. Kise rebelled because it was unfair for Kuroko who was used as a trophy, Murasakibara also tried to persuade Kuroko to declining with a pack of vanilla packy. Kuroko was being the blank emotionless phantom sixth man who doesn't know how to respond just like what happened back in Teiko but he was happy that the group was back to its normal self. Akashi on the other hand got extremely annoyed and threw two scissors between them. Luckily no one was hurt, unless you count in the wall which now has a hole.

"What... Is... This?"  
Kiren asked from the door of the gym. Akashi spotted her and Midorima and stood up on the stage with a megaphone  
"Haiii... Yamatte kudasai!"  
They all stopped and panted. Kuroko though (who also joined the suicide run) felt pretty sick  
"Kuroko, are you alright?" Kagami asked. Kise saw what's going on and for some reason went to the janitor's closet and placed a bucket at the front of Kuroko who suddenly started to vomit.  
"Arigato *blerg* Kise- *blerg* kun"  
Kiren, who was now upset brought out a paper fan and went towards Akashi.  
"Kiren don't!" Everyone shouted and SLAP! Akashi got a red mark on his face that has the same color as his hair. The guys in the gym started to feel an odd aura coming from both of them  
"Kowaiiiiiii" they whispered to each other. Akashi looked straight at Kiren  
"You're going to regret that one day Kiren... But since you're the manager that'll have to wait..." Akashi said with a creepy calm tone but Kiren just smiled and turned back to the other guys with opened jaws.  
"Let's get practicing! We have two hours left! We'll do passes, shooting, strength and agility trainning, our next opponent isn't a joke." Kiren grinned and blew the whistle signaling for them to start getting serious. Midorima was now confident that they'll win the match, because he's the original shooter. With his item, he'll never miss.

The night drew closer and they went on the bus. Everybody sat silently and didn't talk to each other. Kuroko, who sat at the front of the bus stared outside the night, people walking home from school, street lights, cars. He suddenly remembered his times at Teiko when they chased after a motorcycle thief, to the times where they would usually go together to a convenience store and also back to the first time he went to the first string but there was one moment that almost scared him, when everyone started blooming and left him. Kagami, who sat next to him woke up and saw Kuroko's reflection.  
"Oi Kuroko"  
Kuroko snapped out of his flashback and sat back. Kagami raised his eyebrow  
"Something's wrong right?"  
Kuroko still stared in blank space ignoring Kagami.  
Akashi who sat at the back with Midorima sensed a strange feeling coming from Kuroko, of course he'll figure it out sooner or later but as of now the match is much more important  
"Shintaro, I suppose you have found something?"  
Midorima fixed his glasses and tightened his tape around his finger  
"Yes..."  
"It better be useful..." Akashi crossed his arms and put on his black-red hoodie  
"Yes" Midorima replied with a smile.

The stadium filled with cheers and noises of support, people were holding banners and some of the spectator seats were covered with students who came there still in their school uniforms. The people at home turned on their TV and prepared popcorns and coke, also parents waved pictures of their children who were playing the match. The speakers of the stadium creeked and the people cheered even louder. The match was about to begin, let the battle commence!  
"Konbawa! Welcome to the second round of the National University Basketball League, we have really great players today and we also have lots of spectators! This competition is sponsored by Maji Burger, Sport shops and pocari sweat! Well let's get started!"

At the entrance to the court, the Seiki Ritsu Basketball team huddled up. Coach Yamada gave his praises to the players  
"Alright, we have came this far to the second round. We will not give up this opportunity will we?"  
"No!"  
"Tell me what we're here for!"  
"To win sir!"  
"To win for what?"  
"For Seiki Ritsu!"  
"What are we going to win?!"  
"The National University Basketball Summer League sir!"  
"Seiki Ritsu!"  
"HAI!" The members shouted and they lined up and slowly they walked towards the light and towards the battlefield.

They sat on their bench and waited for their opponent like beasts waiting for their meal, then they finally came the university that had a similar secret weapon, the benched-three pointer.  
"Kiren, it's that guy right? The three pointer you talked about?" Akashi pointed, Kiren looked at the person and nodded  
"Yes, yes it is... Hagasa Senju"  
Midorima looked at Hagasa, a dangerous opponent indeed. Hagasa looked back at him and gave a smile. He stood from the bench and walked towards Midorima  
"Midorima Shintaro?" Hagasa asked. Midorima rose from his seat and nodded.  
"I take it you're Hagasa Senju?"  
The man smiled and nodded. The rest of the players looked at Hagasa. He's tall and has a good shape, a perfect shape for a three point shooter.  
"I just came to say that I personally think Midorima-kun's three pointers are amazing. Not many people could shoot that far."  
"Arigato" Midorima replied simply.  
"You might have known that I also shoot three pointers. However it's pretty sad that I'm placed on the bench... Unlike you who's an active and well known player out on the court." The other three point shooter said with a slight weak smile. Midorima closed his eyes and fixed his glasses.  
"I have to agree it is very pitiful..." Hagasa was shocked at Midorima's words but Midorima just continued  
"That's why, as fellow three pointer shooters I won't play this game unless you play as well. But even if you do I will be the one who wins."

Hagasa stood still at Midorima's words and nodded approvingly.  
"Give your best shot... Midorima-kun."  
Hagasa went back to his team's bench, Midorima was now confident and sure that he would win. The buzzer sounded at the teams lined up on the court. First to play from seiki ritsu were Kagami, Midorima, Murasakibara, Akashi and Kise. Kuroko and Aomine were reserved for the second half. The referee blew the whistle and threw the ball in the air. The battle for the three points has commenced.

Akashi took the ball and searched for his available comrades. He then passed it to Kise who broke past the person guarding him he then passed it to Kagami who made the first dunk, making them have a lead of two points. The other team tried their best to break away from Seiki Ritsu's defence and coordination, one of the members failed to get past Akashi and accidentally dropped the ball in to Midorima's hands who was at the middle line. From there he shot a three pointer successfully despite being blocked by the tall player from the other team.  
"The guy's not bad"  
The coach of Hagasa's team spoke. He watched as Midorima constantly made successful 3 pointer shots. Hagasa saw his coach looking at Midorima  
"Coach, maybe it's time for you to put me in the court, after all I could shoot as well as him."  
The coach turned his gaze towards Hagasa.  
"It takes years to make those type of shots and I know that Midorima-kun takes a lot of time perfecting the skill as much as I do, therefore I know most of his techniques."  
Hagasa said while looking at his coach with promising eyes. The coach sighed and nodded  
"We'll put you in then... Since we're few points behind and you never really went out that much."

"Member substitution!"  
The announcer said. Hagasagu high-fived his team mate and stepped in to the court.  
"I wouldn't miss this opportunity Midorima-kun. I will show you that I'm a great three point shooter and I'll also show you that it's your time to step down.."  
Midorima fixed his glasses with a smile  
"You're being naïve..." The green haired said. "I won't miss a shot in this game because first we know a strategy that would surpass you... Second... I believe in fate, and as long as I have the correct lucky item we will win this game."  
Hagasa's jaw dropped 'what does lucky items have to do with this?' He thought. The game started and both teams were more heated up than ever.

Akashi dribbled the ball and raised his hand signaling his comrades to their places, one of the players from the other team came up close to him. Akashi smiled as he knew that the player was going to block his right side where his ball was and so passed it to the left where Midorima prepared to shoot. Midorima caught the ball and prepared to shoot. Akashi signaled Midorima to throw to Kagami for he knows that Hagasa has the ability to time Midorima's shots.  
"What's wrong Midorima-kun? Too scared to take the first shot?"  
Hagasa said  
"No, I'm just following the plan"  
Midorima said calmly. When Hagasa opened his eyes, he found that Midorima was already running towards the hoop, he was about to chase after Midorima but was quickly blocked by Kise. Kagami passed the ball to Murasakibara who was waiting at the bottom of the hoop, from Murasakibara the ball was then passed to Midorima who did a full court shot. Hagasa stood stunned for he knows if he tried to stop a high arc shot it would be impossible to block the ball from the hoop, even if he tried to run towards Midorima, he's blocked by Kise who copied his team's best defense player. The game went on and all the players from Hagasa's team was already sweating heavily, at last the second quarter ended and the members gathered at the bench.

One of the members of Hagasa's team turned towards him. He had a towel over his dark grey hair and his breathing could be heard clearly.  
"Oi, Hagasa-kun... Daijobu desu ka?" He asked. Hagasa turned his head towards his team mate  
"Ah? Ah... It's nothing. I just thought of a great way to turn the tables..."  
"Well you better turn the tables fast those kids are from the generation of miracles especially that guy you're going against I feel that he didn't take that long to perfect the technique."  
Hagasa smiled and laughed.  
"A genius eh? Let's tear down that title."  
The buzzer rang and the second half commenced  
"Midorima-kun"  
Kuroko spoke. Midorima stopped walking.  
"Are you sure the plan would work?"  
Without saying a word, Midorima replied

Midorima replied to Kuroko with a simple nod.

The whistle blew and Hagasa's team got the first ball. The ball was passed around towards the end of the court where Hagasa waited.  
"Well, well this is my lucky day..."  
He crouched low and he managed to shoot perfectly in the hoop. Hagasa caught Midorima's gaze who didn't look surprised at all. The game continued and both shooters kept going back and forth shooting from the other end. The audience got confused and tired from seeing the same play over and over.  
"Shintaro... I believe this is the best time to use the plan."  
Midorima nodded at Akashi as he signaled for everyone to get in position. The audience gasped at Seiki Ritsu's formation.  
Kuroko was placed near the middle of the court, Murasakibara placed at the opponent's side of the court, Midorima and Aomine beside Kuroko and Akashi all the way opposite of Murasakibara.

(Flashback)  
"A formation strategy? What do you mean by that Shintaro?"  
Akashi asked in the quiet gym before they headed to the bus.  
"The data said Hagasa's a quick thinker, also explains that his sign is a Libra, however I could find an easy way to outsmart him using three half line shots and full court shots. We just need an openning."  
Midorima explained. The two of them thought over and planned out the formations on the court.  
"However this plan may only be effective a few times Shintaro." Midorima nodded. They then decide to use it on the second half.

(Present time)

Akashi threw the ball towards Kuroko. Hagasa didn't see anyone but then he suddenly saw that the ball was already in Aomine's hands. He expected Midorima to catch it, but then the ball was passed from Aomine to Kuroko then to Murasakibara.  
"I don't know what you're planning but its getting annoying" Hagasa said to Midorima. Then the ball from Murasakibara travelled back to Kuroko who ignite passed it to Midorima.  
"I don't think that's the best way to react Hagasa..." Midorima said as he shot a 3 from the center line.

They continued to use the strategy as the game went on but Hagasa still wasn't able to crack the code. First it started from Aomine, when he expected for that to happen, the ball was passed to Midorima and he made the shot. When Hagasa's captain thought of guarding all of them, they started to do normal play without the strategy. Just when the fourth quarter was about to start Hagasa caught the ball and directly made a shot. His gray eyes were filled with rage. He caught the ball from any of his team mates and directly made a shot, Midorima and the others were shocked at how fast Hagasa could catch the ball and shoot it from anywhere. Soon the point gap was closing in. The generation of miracles knew they had to do something.  
"Kuroko" Midorima said. Kuroko turned towards him.  
"I wouldn't usually say this... But I rely on you now... Just like those days back in Teiko..."  
Kuroko, shocked at Midorima's words was happy to hear such things. It's time for him to make the miracles.

Midorima ran up to Hagasa and stole the ball away from him. The ball then went to Kuroko who was waiting, then he passed it all the way to Aomine who dunked it in. The crowd cheered at the comeback but someone wasn't.  
"What is this? I was about to win!" Hagasa shouted.  
"I told you, you were being full of yourself."  
Hagasa tried to break past Midorima's defense but was un-able to because Midorima's defense this time was tight through the first few minutes of the fourth quarter, Aomine dunked and Kuroko passed, Murasakibara blocked and Akashi planned their moves. It wasn't too long until the last seconds of the game that Hagasa became impatient and broke past Midorima, cutting off Aomine's dunk and shot from that range all the way to the hoop. "It's not done yet! This game is not done yet!"  
Hagasa caught the ball from one of his team mates and growled  
"I will not lose even to the last second of this freakin' game!" (Sorry if this is not what the character is supposed to be)  
He threw the ball and it flew from the other end of the court. The clock counted down but as the ball was about to land, Murasakibara's giant hands swat it away and gave it to Kuroko. From there he passed it to Midorima.  
"Gomenasai... But today's not your lucky day"  
He shot the ball and it went in as the buzzer sounded. Hagasa stood frozen as he watched the game end before his eyes. The audience cheered at Seiki Ritsu's victory. All is well it ends well.  
"Midorima-kun" Kuroko poked, Midorima turned around and jumped a little. "I think you have to thank Hagasa-san for the match."  
"Don't say such things Kuroko... ... Itaii!"  
Midorima shouted as Kuroko's hand collided with his hip.  
"It's for the best Midorima-kun."

At Hagasa's team locker room. As they covered their black and orange lined jersey with their jackets. Hagasa sat quietly with his head down. The door openned and it was their captain.  
"Hagasa-kun. Someone wants to talk to you."  
Hagasa slowly stood up and went out the door, there he saw Midorima and Kuroko.  
"Midorima-kun"  
"Midorima-kun wanted to say something."  
Hagasa looked down and found Kuroko was also looking up at him.  
"Uwah?! Y-you, you're that phantom sixth man right?"  
"... Domo..."  
Hagasa straightened up and cleared his throat.  
"Anyways, what do you want?"  
Midorima fixed his glasses and reached out his hand.  
"Good game." He said.  
Hagasa smiled a little and shook his hand.  
"Definetly... Thanks to you, I would work my hardest."  
"Another thing Hagasa..."  
Midorima reached in to his pocket and gave him a pack of bandages.  
"Eh?" Hagasa said.  
"Tomorrow will be a bad day for libra's so I'm giving you your item for tomorrow."  
Hagasa stared at the strange item in his hand 'seriously?' He thought to himself but he smiled anyways.  
"I hope to playing on the court with you again Midorima-kun... It was a great experience."

A/N: extremely late update so sorry peeps! Anyways here's the chapter we hope you guys enjoy it. Hagasa Senju's creator is by Yume no Sagashite so give a big hand to her *yayyy*. Ahaa the holiday was just too relaxing we became very lazy... And... Uh... Yeah... we're very sorry. Anyways more characters from the OC competition will be coming up from time to time so please don't be too impatient with us... In the mean time I, Gaby is here to "promote" (are?) Another Kurobasu fanfiction written by myself. It's entitled "Kuroko no Fantasy". It's a fantasy version of Kuroko no Basket so please check it out while waiting for the chapters of LBTMA (let's be the miracles again) owh there's also an indo version translated by... Ocha! Thanks for those who waited patiently - Gaby and Ocha


End file.
